Le gardien de l'espoir
by Miss-Gotthelf-Snape
Summary: Je suis ce que les gens appellent Phénix, chaque fois que je meurs, je renais. Dans de nombreuses vie, mon âme sœur s'est présentée à moi, et à 16 ans, nos vies s'achevaient. Alors pourquoi ne se souvient-il pas? Pourquoi après sa noyade, n'est-il jamais revenu comme moi? Et pourquoi cet idiot d'esprit de l'hiver porte-t-il son nom?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à dreamworks, sauf cette petite histoire.

Contexte : De nombreuses ellipses. Pleins de siècles différents, de périodes différentes, et quelques passage dans le passé de Frost.

Pairing : On va mettre T, certains passages risquent de choquer...

Autres : Alors je sais même pas si cela pourra avoir une fin, parce que c'est franchement le merdier dans ma tête (comme d'habitude) donc on verra bien ^^ Si vous voyez une ressemblance avec mes autres fictions, surtout au niveau des prénoms, c'est normal, j'ai fais une fixette… Pour le reste, je dirais que… C'est assez particulier comme histoire.

Bonne lecture à tous, et n'oubliez pas les reviews !

oOoOoOo

D'une vie à une autre, je passe.

D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, chaque fois que j'ai eus seize ans, une flopée de souvenirs m'a envahie, et les semaines suivantes, je mourrais. Triste existence, pas vrai ? Maintenant, vous devez vous demander pourquoi j'ai dis « chaque fois », et bien c'est simplement parce que je suis incapable de mourir. Bon, si, en fait, je meurs, et l'instant d'après, je suis un nouveau né, dans une époque différente. Génial, n'est-ce pas ? Ben non, pas du tout, sachant que mon espérance de vie est de dix-sept ans, et que la plupart du temps, ça fait mal, je n'apprécie pas forcément…

Du plus loin dont je me rappelle, je suis née pour la première fois sous le nom de D'Hoffrin, fille du Earl Horik. Ouais, les vikings, une période assez particulière je dois bien l'admettre. Mes parents étaient chefs, donc de ce coté là, je n'avais pas trop de souci, et ma mère m'apprenait souvent comment manier le bouclier, afin que mes idiots de frères ne soient pas trop brusques avec moi. Enfin, pour résumer assez rapidement, lorsque j'ai eu quatorze ans, mon père m'a disons échangé contre quelques terrains cultivables, j'aurais bien dis vendu, mais j'ai toujours peur des représailles, même après sa mort.

Bref, il m'a échangé au Earl Frost Osbern, je ne me souviens pas vraiment de son âge, juste qu'il m'a pas vraiment donné le choix, et qu'il m'a épousé. Certes, il avait le physique parfait du viking, de grands yeux d'acier, une chevelure indomptable blonde, et des muscles monstrueux. Bon, hormis le fait qu'il me semblait être l'homme parfait pour moi, le fait de savoir qu'il avait comme surnom « le sanguinaire » me plaisait moins. Et je m'étais attendu à un viol express pour ma nuit de noce.

Je me suis trompée, je l'ai finalement aimée, il me l'a rendue, fut tué par un voisin et moi, par acquis de conscience, en tant que femme-bouclier, j'ai tué son meurtrier après que celui-ci eus pensé pouvoir me souiller, et je me suis donnée la mort. Génial n'est-ce pas, comme vie ? J'avais quoi, seize ans tout au plus, et je suis morte. Je pensais cela digne et honorable, pour une femme de mon rang, une valkyrie. Je pensais évidemment rejoindre mon époux au Walhalla.

Et hop, j'étais de nouveau un petit bébé, en 900 et quelques, plus précisément sous l'empire romain. Je m'appelais Luciana, et j'étais une petite paysanne plus que joyeuse. Je faisais la fierté de mes parents, avec mes six sœurs, et j'étais très heureuse. J'apprenais comment reconnaitre de bonnes pousses d'olivier, et on cultivait chaque été pour que l'huile d'olive soit parfaite.

On avait que très peu de moyens, mais c'était suffisant pour être heureux. Avec mes sœurs, on allait sur le marché, et on s'occupait de vendre notre huile au plus offrant. J'étais encore petite, mais je m'amusais énormément, surtout avec le fils du légionnaire de la région. Il était vraiment admirable, et dés que j'étais un peu triste, il me rendait le sourire avec des farces. C'était juste merveilleux, et je dois admettre que cela me réjouissait de voir que j'avais beau être la dernière née, j'avais tout de même mon importance pour quelqu'un.

Evidemment, Overio Fosti était vraiment quelqu'un, parce que je visais haut placé. Dans tous les cas, même l'enfance passée, nous étions toujours aussi proche. À treize ans, il fit l'école militaire, et eus beaucoup de mal à rester sage, quand moi, je continuais mon rôle de marchande d'huile. Un incident eus lieu, je ne me souviens plus du pourquoi, mais je suis tombée dans une rivière, et j'ai faillis me noyer. Heureusement, je fus sauvée, vous vous douter de l'identité de mon sauveur hein ? Overio, et sa chevelure brune indisciplinée, et son sourire malicieux.

Je suis tombée amoureuse, ça aussi c'était prévisible, et j'ignore si ce fut son cas, cependant, ce petit plongeon dans l'eau rendit ma santé extrêmement fragile. Le seul médecin qui accepta de me voir, était le mari d'une pythie, et tout comme elle, il prédit ma mort rapidement. J'étais malade, j'étais mourante, rien de pouvait y changer. Mes parents finirent par fuir ma chambrée, persuadé que je les contaminerais aussi, la seule personne restée à mon chevet, fut Overio. Mais en tant que soldat, il ne pouvait se permettre de venir aussi souvent qu'il le voulait.

Le jour de mes seize ans, l'impression d'étouffer me prit à la gorge, et des images, des images que je ne connaissais pas vinrent frapper mon esprit comme des rêves. Des rêves qui devinrent cauchemars lorsque je découvris qui j'avais été, qui j'avais aimée. Mais le plus violent, fut la quinte de toux qui suivit, alors que l'amour de cette vie ouvrait la porte de ma chambrée, un vin chaud dans les bras. Ce fut un choc, un choc de constater qu'Ovario et Osbern étaient sensiblement les mêmes, à quelques couleurs prêt. Le même esprit mutin, le même sérieux au combat, et la même douceur incroyable envers moi. De lourdes larmes jaillirent de mes yeux, alors que j'énonçais pour la première fois mes sentiments à son égard. Alors que je mourrais dans ses bras.

Et hop, j'étais de nouveau une enfant, dans une nouvelle vie. Châtelaine, j'étais une petite noble du moyen-âge, on m'apprenait la lyre et la pavane, et je vivais des merveilles que le monde nous offrait. Certes, les guerres de clans étaient de retours, et les mariages arrangés aussi, mais c'était toujours plus doux. J'ai grandis dans la féerie, sous le prénom de Roselyn, et mes parents m'avaient promis au fils d'un de leurs amis dés mon plus jeune âge.

J'appris à tisser, et à arranger les bouquets, chose que toute femme de mon rang de l'époque devait savoir faire. Puis, j'ai rencontré un mendiant. Un certain Orderic Frost. J'étais comblée, bien qu'il soit ruiné et sans demeure, sa gentillesse et son coté avenant me charmèrent. Rien ne pouvait m'ôter l'idée qu'il était l'homme idéal. Une chevelure en catogan, rousse, de grands yeux chocolatés, très doux, et ce sourire mutin constamment rivés sur ses lèvres. Oserais-je dire que nous avons rejoués la tragédie de Shakespear ?

C'est très simple, nous avions prévu de nous aimer, et de nous marier, quand bien même mon père refuserait ceci. Ma mère, toujours friandes d'histoire romanesque, avait trouvé la nouvelle exaltante, et mon père avait fait avancé les noces qu'il avait prévus à ma naissance. Comme le désirait la coutume, je fus enfermée dans la tour du château, jusqu'au mariage, et lorsque vint l'instant de me marier, je sentie toute la douleur émaner de moi-même. Mes seize années bien comptées, le jour de mon mariage, furent les plus douloureuses de toute cette vie.

J'apprenais que mon doux Orderic, n'était autre qu'Ovario, puis Osbern, et mes sentiments affluèrent pour cette âme déjà si proche de moi. J'allais en épouser un autre, alors que tout me disait que mon amour était pour cet homme. Durant toute la cérémonie, je gardais le regard baissé, ne voulant pas croisé celui de mon nouvel époux. Je voulais mourir. Alors, prétextant le besoin de me préparer pour notre première nuit, je me suis rendue dans notre chambre, et là, vêtue de ma robe si blanche, j'ai commis mon second suicide.

Une fiole de poison, de l'huile de belladone, et en une heure, tout ce que je croyais horrible fut balayé par la vérité, mais il était trop tard. Mon époux, inquiet, rentra dans la chambre, et me découvrit, étendue sur notre couche. J'étais déjà en train de succomber au poison, mais j'eus le temps d'apercevoir le visage de mon amour, qui me serrait contre lui. Il m'expliqua qu'il m'avait caché son identité afin de découvrir qui j'étais, et qu'il était finalement tombé amoureux. Mais trop tard, et je vis de lourdes larmes couler de ses yeux, alors que je rendais mes derniers soupirs.

Il me transporta, serrée au creux de ses bras, jusque dans la salle de bal sous les regards horrifiés des invités et de nos familles, franchit les grandes portes de son manoir, et m'entraina sur la falaise avec lui. Je sentis pour la dernière fois ses lèvres sur les miennes, alors qu'il m'entrainait dans sa chute. J'étais morte avant même qu'il ne touche le sol.


	2. Chapter 2

Le serment de la lune.

Et me voilà, toujours en vie, de nouveau une enfant. Fille unique du médecin du village, j'étais choyée et tout le monde me saluait dans les rues. Certes, il faisait froid très souvent, mais ma santé ne craignait rien avec un père tel que le mien. Ma mère, morte en couche, avait tenue à ce que je porte le nom d'Agnèle. Oh pas que je sois si fragile que ça, je n'étais certes pas très débrouillarde, et je préférais aisément lire, mais ce nom que qualifiait assez bien. J'étais délicate et réfléchie, très instruite. Mais je n'avais que très peu d'amis.

Chaque soir, lorsque les catholiques priaient Dieu, moi, je priais la lune, comme me l'avaient appris les livres wiccans de ma mère. Elle était source de lumière, de vie, et d'espoir. Et chacun de mes vœux fut réalisé. Je désirais que mes roses, mortes l'année passée, renaissent, et au petit matin, mes rosiers reprenaient vie. Je désirais avoir un endroit pour moi seule, tranquille et merveilleux, et en rêve, la lune m'indiquait le chemin. C'était un lieu féerique, un petit lac, entouré d'une flore merveilleuse et surplombé d'un immense saule pleureur. Et j'ai désirée me faire un ami. J'ai alors rencontré le petit garçon le plus exubérant qui existe, Jackson Overland Frost. Toujours prêt pour les farces, ou les bêtises. Il fut le premier à me faire sortir de mes livres, et à me montrer les joies de l'enfance.

Il m'apprit à courir sans regarder devant moi, simplement pour le fuir alors qu'il avait un sceau plein d'eau. Sa petite sœur était merveilleuse, et quand Jack ne faisait pas l'idiot, j'arrivais quelque peu à leur apprendre à lire. C'était fastidieux, mais tous les habitants de Burgess diront que j'étais la plus patiente des petites filles. La fillette était bien plus douée que son frère, et je n'eus bientôt plus besoin de lui apprendre. Alors, lorsqu'elle s'en allait avec ses amies, je m'occupais du cas désespéré que fût Jack. Ses yeux pétillaient toujours de malice lorsqu'il voulait faire cesser la leçon, et il me le faisait comprendre avec des boutades.

J'ai finis par aimer cette frimousse brune, mais je me suis tût, lui n'était encore qu'un adolescent plein de vie, et l'amour ne faisait toujours pas partie de son vocabulaire. J'ai continué de m'amuser en leur compagnie, et parfois, cet idiot nous faisait vivre des frayeurs monstrueuses. Il fit mine de tomber d'un arbre, d'une falaise, et pleins d'autres. Un soir, alors que je lui faisais la lecture, il m'expliqua que les adultes commençaient à le repousser avec violence lorsqu'il voulait jouer avec sa sœur. Anna n'avait peut-être rien dit, mais j'avais en effet constaté qu'elle souffrait du regard des autres. Je lui promis de réfléchir à un moyen pour que l'amusement revienne, et déposais pour la première fois un baiser sur sa joue avant de le renvoyer chez lui.

Je ne sus si c'était mon baiser ou le fait que les gens souhaitent le voir grandir, mais son comportement changea rapidement. Et alors que les premières neiges tombaient du ciel, il devint plus sérieux, sauf en compagnie de sa sœur, bien qu'il joue définitivement un rôle. J'appris par mon père, que sa mère était tuberculeuse, et que le pauvre Jack tentait de joindre les deux bouts. Ainsi, lorsqu'il ne s'en rendait pas compte, je glissais quelques pièces supplémentaires dans sa bourse. Je tentais de faire que la vie de mes amis ne soit pas trop dure, et ce tout en restant discrète, ils prendraient ça pour de la pitié et m'en aurait voulut.

Un après-midi, alors que je voyais la petite Anna dans un coin, seule avec son ennuis et ses patins, je me sentie désolé pour elle, et me remis en quête d'un endroit rien que pour eux. Mes seize ans furent douloureux dés les premières secondes, et heureusement pour moi, j'étais née en pleine nuit. Personne ne fut inquiété de mes sanglots, alors que dans ma tête défilaient mes nombreuses vies antérieurs, ces vies à la fois violentes et romantique. Ces vies en compagnie d'une seule et même personne. Un rire amer me saisit, alors que je constatais que je finissais toujours par aimer le même individu, et pour les mêmes raisons. Mais cette fois-ci, constatant que chaque fois que nous étions réunis, notre histoire se finissait dans la mort, je décidais de me taire.

On fêta ma majorité, mon passage à l'âge adulte, avec mes rares amis. Jack et Anna avaient du mettre une grande partie de leurs économies pour m'offrir une cape d'hiver pourpre, et mon père m'avait offert son premier livre sur la médecine et la saignée. La fête fut douce malgré la pauvreté de mes seuls amis. Le baiser sur ma joue de Jack fut un rappel de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi, dans cette vie et dans les autres. Et je sus quel endroit leur offrir. Alors, tandis qu'Anna s'apprêtait pour rentrer chez eux, je donnais à mon amour les indications pour trouver mon petit lac. Je sentis mon regard se brouiller lorsqu'il me serra dans ses bras, et à l'abri des regards, il déposa l'esquisse d'un baiser à la commissure de mes lèvres avant de rejoindre sa cadette.

Cet acte n'était rien d'autre que l'élément déclencheur de notre énième destruction. Au lendemain, j'ignore comment, mais je su que Jackson allait patiner sur le lac avec sa cadette. Alors, dés que mes leçons avec mon père furent achevée, je pris mes patins, et me rendais en ce lieu qui m'était auparavant privilégié. Mes bottines étaient usées à force de courir, mais aujourd'hui, je voulais les accompagner dans la joie. Sauf qu'un immense craquement preceda de peu mon arrivée, et le hurlement strident d'Anna suivit. Je me précipitais sur les bords du lac, et récupérais la fillette qui souhaitait s'y jeter. Les cris rameutèrent les gens autour de nous, et tout se passa très vite.

On récupéra l'enfant, et on me demanda ce qu'il s'était passé, ce n fut que lorsque les mots franchirent mes lèvres que je compris réellement ce qu'il venait de se passer. Jack… Jack n'était plus, mon âme sœur avait secouru sa cadette, et la glace avait cédé sous son poids de jeune adulte. Il était mort. Anna fut confiée aux bonnes sœurs de l'église, qui se chargeaient déjà de sa mère malade, quant à moi, bien que je ne laisse que très peu mes émotions prendre le dessus, je fis ce que j'avais toujours fait de mieux. J'ai prié la lune.

Et la dernière nuit du mois, je me suis rendue au lac, encore gelé. Jack devait être au fond de l'eau, tout aussi gelé que sa surface, et mon cœur se serra à l'idée de le savoir juste en dessous de moi, mort. J'y ai déposé mes roses séchées, et j'ai pleuré, toutes les larmes de mon corps. C'était de ma faute, j'étais celle qui lui avait donné la localisation de ce lac, c'était à cause de moi qu'il était mort. Et j'ai prié la lune à nouveau. De cette vie, je me souviens particulièrement de ces mots, ces mots que j'ai prononcés sans l'once d'une hésitation, prête à tout sacrifier pour qu'il vive de nouveau, pour expier mes fautes, pour sauver l'homme que j'aimais.

« Ô Lune, divinité de l'ancien temps, gardienne de l'espoir, je t'en conjure. Ramènes-le, ramène le auprès de sa famille, ils ont besoin de lui, Anna a besoin de lui, j'ai besoin de lui… Je t'en conjure, Lune, use de ta magie pour le ramener, prends la moitié de mon cœur qui je sais, est lié au sien. Mon âme sœur mérite de vivre éternellement, alors je t'en prie, je t'en supplie, ramènes-le… Prends-moi à sa place ! »

Cette nuit là, j'ai sentie que l'ont m'arracher me cœur, mais je pensais que cela venait de la perte de Jack. Je mourus, quelques semaines après mon anniversaire.

Evidemment, je me suis réveillée sous l'apparence d'un bambin. J'ai vécu une nouvelle fois, mais mon enfance fut des plus monotone, hindoue sous le joug des anglais. On m'appela Asha Rajani. Je ne connus point de vie facile, on se battait pour vivre correctement, et le maharaja exhibait ses trésors en publique chaque fois qu'il le voulait. J'étais bien plus faible que les autres filles, et quand on prenait les cours de danse, j'avais bien plus de mal à suivre les pas du kathakali, c'était quelque chose que je ne comprenais pas.

Ce fut à mon seizième anniversaire que je su pourquoi, mes nombreuses vies antérieur fusionnèrent, et avec, la sensation d'une moitié de cœur dans la poitrine. Pourtant, je n'avais jamais croisé Jack, mon âme sœur ne s'était jamais montré, avais-je échoué ? Je ne le sus pas, et je repoussais les quelques hommes qui me souhaitait à leurs cotés. J'appris comme je le pu la danse du deuil de Shiva, mais même en y mettant toute ma volonté, j'étais trop faible pour poursuivre. La veille de mes dix-sept ans, dans mon sommeil, je rendis mon dernier soupir, avec pour dernier rêve celui de retrouver mon âme-sœur.


	3. Chapter 3

NDA : Je publie à une vitesse incroyable en ce moment, je me ferais presque peur... Bon, ce chapitre est particulier, j'en ferais un comme celui-ci une fois sur trois, ils seront du point de vue de Jack Frost.

Sachant que le film doit se passer début 1996, , nous sommes deux ans avant celui-ci.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture (En espérant que l'idée vous plait...)

oOoOoOo

Moi, je vis seul – POV Jack Frost

L'obscurité, c'est mon premier souvenir. Il faisait noir, il faisait froid, et j'avais peur… Et puis soudain, soudain, j'ai vu la lune. Elle était énorme et elle brillait si fort, elle avait l'air de chasser l'obscurité. Et une fois celle-ci disparue, ma peur elle aussi s'évanouit. Ce que je faisais là, et ce que l'on attendait de moi, ça je ne l'ai jamais su, et quelque chose en moi se demande si je le saurais un jour. Je m'appelle Jack Frost, comment je le sais ? C'est la lune qui me l'a dit… Mais c'est tout ce qu'elle m'a dit… Et c'était il y a déjà très, très longtemps.

En trois cent ans, jamais personne n'a été capable de me voir. Les gens me traversent comme si je n'étais qu'un vulgaire fantôme, mais j'ai appris à vivre avec. J'ai appris à vivre seul. Aujourd'hui, je fais comme si c'était normal, je veux dire, ça reste cool, je gèle les flaques d'eau, j'amène la neige, je givre les arbres, et j'amène le sourire aux enfants. Les autres esprits me reprochent d'être trop actif, de ne faire que des bêtises, mais eux ont la reconnaissance, quand moi… Le monde entier ignore même jusqu'à ma légende.

C'est vrai que j'aime faire des glissades, commencer les batailles de boules de neige, faire des farces aux passants. Mais ce que j'aime le plus, c'est l'éclat joyeux dans le regard des enfants à la vue d'un flocon. Mais lorsque vient la nuit, et que les enfants retournent chez eux, je retrouve ma solitude douloureusement. J'ai tendance à me rapprocher des lieux naturellement paisible, les parcs désertés, les lacs ou les forêts inhabitées. Je retourne très souvent à Burgess, prés du lac qui m'a vu naitre, c'est mon havre. C'est là-bas que je me sens le plus proche de chez moi.

Durant trois cent ans, je m'étais finalement résolu à vivre seul, sans jamais être vu par quiconque, sans que personne ne croit en mon existence. J'en étais persuadé, jusqu'à hier soir…

La journée s'était passée tranquillement, à la vue des premières neiges, les enfants avaient été si joyeux que je n'avais pu m'empêcher de givrer le sol et de les faire jouer. Et lorsque les premières brumes du soir s'étaient montrée, j'avais regardé les gens rentrer un à un chez eux, sans même un regard pour les cieux blancs. Je m'étais de nouveau retrouvé seul, sans personne à qui parlé que la lune, et même celle-ci refusait de me répondre depuis mon éveil. J'étais retourné au lac, un poids habituel sur le cœur, je me sentais désespérément seul lorsque la nuit se pointait. Soupirant, je me suis posé sur la branche d'un chêne, mon bâton reposant contre le tronc, et j'avais croisé les bras.

Fait inhabituel, une silhouette s'approcha du parc, non loin de là, et se posa sur le petit banc qui jouxtait le lac. Je n'entendais que son souffle saccadé, et ne pouvait l'apercevoir que de dos. La personne resta là quelques instants, semblant presque mal en point. La curiosité me fit voler jusqu'à la personne, m'arrêtant un peu avant, mais je ne faisais pas attention, et mon pied nu écrasa une brindille. La personne se tourna brutalement, un air paniqué sur le visage. C'était une fille, je le voyais à ses cheveux tressé, mais rien de plus, il faisait trop sombre. Soudain, sa figure changea, et la joie vint marquer ses traits, comme ceux des enfants face à ma neige. Je la vis se précipiter dans les alentours, furetant de-ci de-là, se rapprochant du lac. Elle se pencha sur l'eau gelée, et la toucha du bout des doigts, elle se crispa.

« Pas trop froid ? » Demandais-je, c'était une simple question rhétorique, elle semblait frigorifiée, et puis, ne pouvait pas me voir…

Je fus très surpris de voir qu'elle se retourna, et qu'elle jeta des regards partout autour. Elle se releva, un air sérieux sur le visage, et ouvrit la bouche.

« Qui… Qui va la ? »

« Ça ne sert à rien, elle ne me voit pas… » C'est bien ce que je pensais, elle ne sait pas que je suis là… Je n'existe pas non plus pour elle…

« Je vous entends ! »

Je fis un bond, avant de m'approcher d'elle, le sol se refroidit rapidement sous l'effet de mon pouvoir.

« Tu… Tu m'entends ! C'est vrai tu m'entends ! »

Un immense sourire barra mon visage, et je me rapprochais, me mettant face à elle, c'était un miracle ! Vraiment ! Elle m'entend ! Je me permis de la dévisager alors, elle était plus petite que moi, et peut-être un peu plus jeune, physiquement du moins. Elle avait des yeux bleus, mais pas comme les miens… ils étaient plus sombre, un peu comme l'océan. Et ses cheveux tressés étaient d'un roux très foncé. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, mais je ne sais où.

« Ok, génial, je rêve… Encore… Ou alors, je parle à une chose invisible qui est super contente… Oui, je suis bonne pour l'asile ! »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, non elle n'était pas folle, c'était même la première lucide je dirais… Mais c'est vrai que si elle ne fait que m'entendre, cela doit être assez étrange. Elle secoua la tête, avant de commencer à repartir, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, j'ai attrapé son bras, il fallait que je lui parle… Je retire ce que j'ai dis ! C'est quoi ce cri horrible ? Elle le sort d'où tout cet air ? J'ai couvert sa bouche avec ma main, et elle sembla encore plus terrifiée que tout à l'heure. J'attendis qu'elle cesse de se débattre pour parler, je m'en voulais un peu, c'est à cause de moi si elle a eu peur.

« Calmes, désolé… Je voulais pas te faire peur, mais c'est la première fois que ça arrive, d'habitude les gens ne m'entendent même pas… C'est quoi ton nom ? »

Je n'ai hélas pas eus de réponse. Elle a continué de se débattre, et après avoir prit un coup dans le ventre, j'ai dus la relâcher. Je l'ai vu alors s'éloigner en courant, une main sur son cœur et l'autre accroché à son sac. Je ne l'ai même pas suivit, je suis resté là, planté comme un piquet, cherchant à comprendre comment c'était arrivé…

La lune avait lentement entamé son ascension dans le ciel lorsque je repris mes esprits. J'avais cette impression de feu ardent au cœur qui m'imprégnait désormais, et une déception monumentale : celle d'avoir fait fuir la seule personne qui m'entendait. Soupirant, je vins m'asseoir sur le banc qu'elle avait occupé, repliant mes jambes contre mon torse. J'ignore toujours comment – et même pourquoi- cette fille a eu la capacité de m'entendre et de me sentir. Surtout qu'elle ne semblait pas si jeune que cela, et seuls les enfants croient. Un autre soupir brumeux franchit mes lèvres, les mains dans les poches de mon pull, je me surpris à rêver de cette fille et de qui elle était. Si ce n'est la première personne à croire en moi… Du moins partiellement…

J'avais pourtant, au fond de moi, l'espoir de la retrouver le lendemain, espoir qui s'effrita tout au long de la journée qui suivit, puis celle d'après. Si bien que je me persuadais avoir rêvé tout cela. Au bout de quatre jours, j'ai finis par ne plus y songer. Les jours se succédèrent, tous semblables, j'apportais la neige, je jouais avec le vent d'hiver, puis rentrais dans mon havre après ma visite de st-Petersburg. C'est probablement pour cela que je n'y pris guère attention au début. J'aurais pu les prendre pour des fleurs sauvages tentant de survivre au froid, mais le ruban bleu qui s'agitait dans le vent attira mon attention. Je survolais l'objet qui reposait sur le bord du lac, c'était un bouquet de fleurs, aussi douce et blanche que la neige, auquel une lettre – maintenue en place par le ruban – était suspendue.

Je m'en saisis avec attention, et la décacheta lentement, j'étais inquiet sans savoir pourquoi…

_À qui de droit _

_Pardonnez la terreur qui m'habitât le jour de notre rencontre, cher esprit. J'espère vous apaiser par ces quelques fleurs, et vous demande pardon, je n'avais pas l'intention de souiller votre sanctuaire par ma présence. Ce sont des camélias, elles sont délicates et éternelles, comme les flocons de neige et comme vous je le suppose..._

_A D_

La lecture me laissa perplexe. Elle m'avait prit pour un esprit ? Un fantôme mécontent de sa présence, et maintenant, elle demandait pardon. Pardon pour des actes dans lesquels il n'y avait aucun préjudice. Je froissais le papier entre mes doigts, je trouvais cela tellement idiot… C'était à moi d'aller m'excuser pour lui avoir flanqué la frousse de sa vie, pas elle. Je regardais le bouquet avec plus d'attention, sur le ruban se trouvait le nom de l'enseigne duquel il provenait. At' Lilys, un fleuriste qui se trouvait non loin des grandes écoles de la ville. Avec un sourire que je ne connaissais pas, je glissais la lettre dans ma poche, et m'envolais en direction du fleuriste.

Mon trajet ne fut pas long, j'ai évité les quelques personnes qui rentraient chez elles, et j'ai attendus que le vendeur n'ouvre la porte pour sortir. Je le traversais, déplorant la sensation de froid que cela créait en moi, et entrais dans la boutique. J'attendais que le vendeur ferme ensuite le volet de la boutique et s'éloigne définitivement, pour m'approcher des affaires de celui-ci. Notamment le guichet de vente, avec la caisse enregistreuse, il devait bien avoir des dossiers de vente, dans les parages, non ?

Je récupérais plusieurs livrets colorés, et les feuilletais avec attention, lorsque l'un d'eux portant des noms divers me tomba sur les pieds. Avec une grimace, je le récupérais et entamais mes recherches dedans. Puisque les fleurs n'étaient pas là hier, elles ont dues être déposées dans la journée, il me suffit donc de trouver la date d'aujourd'hui. Je fouillais les pages, une à une, et finit par trouver la date. Voilà… 19 Novembre… Il y a beaucoup de noms, et des explications sur les fleurs achetées ensuite… C'est vraiment peu rangé… A D… A D… C'est moi ou les femmes achètent énormément de gui en cette saison ? Adalin Baker… Non… C'est AD… Ah ! Angelique Dubois… C'est français. Ce doit être elle, elle avait un accent particulier maintenant que j'y pense…

Il y a une adresse !


	4. Chapter 4

**NDA :** Et me voici avec un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bien que je n'ai eus aucun retour sur les autres... C'est le dernier de l'année 1992, sachant qu'on était fin novembre. . Nous entrerons donc dans l'année 1994, plus précisément un mois et demi avant le début du film. Mouahaha! J'hésite à commencer par la vision d'Angelique... Peut-être devrais-je expliquer le point de vue de Frost en premier... Une idée?

Bref, bonne lecture à ceux qui me lisent, et à bientôt!

PS : n'oubliez pas les reviews...

Ces poussières de fées

Je n'ai jamais cru que la magie pouvait un jour interférer avec ma vie de lycéenne. C'est vrai, j'imaginais le futur, avec des histoires de momies, ou d'extra-terrestres, et autre phénomènes incroyables, mais pour mon futur dans l'archéologie avec mon père. Pas maintenant. Surtout que cette histoire de fantôme me fait frissonner rien qu'a y penser, j'ai l'impression d'avoir offensé quelqu'un avec ma seule présence, et que celui-ci me le fera payer au centuple. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai fais ce qui me semblait le plus simple, et après les fleurs, j'espérais ne plus avoir un seul problème.

Je suis retournée au lycée, et j'ai continué à vivre comme si de rien n'était. La neige s'était ajoutée à mon quotidien, et je rajoutais à mes vêtements des gants polaires et des bottes fourrées. Mon professeur d'histoire m'avait fait la remarque que je ressemblais à une femme de la Russie. J'avais grondée quelques allusions au fait que je ne survivrais pas à la Russie. Les cours se passaient plutôt bien, et les examens de fin d'année ne me faisait pas peur, contrairement à certains. J'apprenais chaque soir ma leçon, comme s'il s'agissait d'une comptine, et je faisais toujours mes devoirs.

Je rendais fier mes parents, priant d'espoir pour que mon père accepte enfin de m'emmener avec lui sur un chantier. J'en avais presque oublié l'esprit du lac, et ma frayeur de ce jour là. J'aurais due me douter que c'était simplement le calme avant la tempête.

Ma journée s'était faite bien longue, entre les cours de philosophie, ceux d'histoire et ceux de géologie, j'en avais oubliée ma pause déjeuné. Résultat, à 16 heures, alors que je quittais l'établissement, mon ventre faisait plus de bruit qu'un orchestre de percussion. J'avais une faim monstrueuse, et mes doigts gelés me faisaient mal. J'avisais, sur le coté de la rue, un snack encore fumant des derniers plats cuits. Avec un sourire, je m'approchais du stand, où une femme d'une quarantaine d'année attendait en jouant avec la caisse. Je lui achetais un beignet au chocolat, payais la maudite somme de quelques livres, et rangeais mon porte-monnaie dans mon sac.

Avec un plaisir non dissimulé, je mordais dans la pâtisserie tiède au chocolat, et continuais mon chemin. Je pensais que le reste de ma soirée serait plus calme et reposant, j'avais tord. La neige se mit de nouveau à pleuvoir du ciel, alors que j'atteignais à peine l'entrée de mon quartier, et mon souffle brumeux m'alerta que je n'étais pas dés plus préparée pour une nouvelle vague de froid. Je resserrais d'une main les pans de mon manteau, j'étais frigorifiée lorsque je passais enfin la porte de la maison. Je délaissais mon sac sur le pas de la porte, retirais mon manteau avec adresse, et de l'autre main, je continuais de déguster mon beignet.

« La porte ! »

Je sursautais en entendant ma mère crier de la cuisine, et refermais la porte. A ce moment là, j'ignorais que mon inattention habituelle avait permit à quelqu'un de rentrer. Je me dirigeais vers la salle de séjour, posant ma pâtisserie sur la table avant de rejoindre ma mère en cuisine. Elle était afférée autour d'un magasine, probablement un fascicule de cuisine sur lequel elle s'essayait et qui finirait ensuite dans la poubelle parce que le plat serait immangeable. Elle avait déposé de la viande hachée sur une sorte de pate en plein milieu du plan de travail, et tous un tas de petit légume avec.

« Hmm… Tu t'amuses ? C'est censé être quoi ? » Demandais-je en appuyant sur le bouton de la bouilloire.

« Des Faritas, mais j'ai l'impression que la pate est trop fine. » Dit-elle, en touillant les légumes dans le saladier. Elle se tourna ensuite vers moi, avisant ma tenue. « Tu devrais t'habiller plus chaudement pour aller à l'école, sinon Jack Frost va te congeler entièrement. »

« Jack quoi ? » Demandais-je en haussant un sourcil. « C'est quoi cette histoire encore ? »

« Oh, une simple légende urbaine. J'espère que tes cours se passent bien… Tu as bientôt terminé ton tableau sinon ? » Me demanda-t-elle en retirant la viande hachée de la pâte et en la remettant avec les légumes pour pétrir à nouveau celle-ci.

« Mes cours sont bien, oui, et mon tableau avance… Mais il me manque toujours quelque chose… Je ne saurais dire quoi… » Ajoutais-je en repensant à mon lac.

Le problème ne vient pas du paysage, ça j'en suis sure, mais de l'esprit qui le hante et qui m'a foutu la frousse. Ma mère ajouta que je finirais par trouver moi-même. Je récupérais une tasse dans le vaisselier, et la remplissais avec l'eau chaude. Je prenais un sachet de thé au jasmin, et me dirigeais vers la salle de séjour. Je posais ma tasse sur la table, et finissais mon goûter. Un long soupir franchit mes lèvres, alors que je me rassasiais, l'esprit est celui qui complète le tableau, c'est pour ça qu'il me manque quelque chose… Non seulement je ne le vois pas, mais en plus j'en ai une peur bleue… Ce qui signifie que mon tableau restera probablement inachevé.

Je débarrassais la table, et retournais dans le hall, histoire de récupérer mon sac de cours avant de monter dans ma chambre. Je poussais la porte d'une main, et observais – avec désespoir – l'état de la pièce. Il y a des vêtements qui s'entassent dans un panier à coté de la porte, et mon bureau est couvert de livres ouverts. Ensuite, il y a mon étagère, pleine de tubes de peinture, de crayons, de fusains, et de feuille. Mon chalet se trouve à coté, portant une toile que j'ai recouverte d'un drap, et tout un tas de toiles à ses pieds. Je crois que seul mon lit est épargné. Je lance mon sac sur le lit, je le manque, et son contenu se déverse partout sur le sol. Un long soupir franchit mes lèvres, et je refermais la porte.

« Et c'est repartit pour un tour… » Soupirais-je à nouveau.

Il y a un avantage à être aussi faible physiquement, c'est qu'on est dispensé de gym en cours, c'est pourquoi, tandis que les autres courent après un ballon, moi je suis en avance sur mes devoirs. Je n'ai donc rien à faire avant le diner, si ce n'est retourner à mes tableaux. Je débarrassais quelque peu mon bureau, histoire d'atteindre ma chaine hifi, et lançais un CD de Fleetwood Mac. Je tressais mes cheveux sur le coté, histoire de ne pas être gênée, et préparais ma palette de couleurs. Une fois prête, je m'approchais de mon chalet, un tube de peinture à l'huile glissa de mon bureau sans raison, mais je mettais ça sur le compte de la pièce en pente.

D'un geste sec, je retirais le drap de ma toile, dévoilant mon précieux lac dans la nuit, seulement éclairé par la clarté de la lune. Au centre de celui-ci, j'ai commencé la silhouette d'un esprit, mais comment pourrais-je finir cela sans savoir à quoi il ressemble ? Cet idiot aurait pu se montrer au lieu de me faire peur ! Je pris une longue respiration, avant de plonger mon pinceau fin dans le brun pour le mélanger avec le blanc. Mon mélange fait, je commençais à redessiner la silhouette sur le tableau, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je faisais, j'essayais d'imaginer à quoi pouvait ressembler l'habitant du lac. Je le voyais brun… avec des yeux chocolats… Et vêtu avec des guenilles d'une époque révolue… Etrange.

En deux heures, il était là, son sourire mutin sur ses lèvres rose, appuyé sur un bâton recourbé. Je n'aimais toujours pas ce que je voyais. C'était lui, mais sans l'être. Je retenais ma respiration, sans savoir que je n'étais pas la seule à le faire dans la pièce. Enervée, je rinçais le pinceau violement, renversant le petit gobelet d'eau sur le carrelage, et m'acharnais à reprendre le cyan que j'avais créé pour la glace. J'ignore ce qu'il m'a prit, mais l'esprit était désormais affublé de cheveux blancs, et d'yeux bleus. Je rajoutais du bleu partout, je refroidissais l'ambiance de mon tableau avec colère.

Telle une furie, je jetais tout mon matériel par terre, et quittais la pièce en claquant la porte. J'avais besoin d'un bain chaud pour me calmer.

Je fais couler l'eau chaud dans la baignoire, allume le chauffage, et prépare mon pyjamas, avant de me regarder dans le miroir. Mes cheveux roux sont emmêlés, et je peux distinguer quelques nuances de couleurs en plus, malgré la tresse, j'ai mis de la peinture dessus. Mes yeux bleus sont cernés de noirs, je dors de moins en moins, et le froid m'affaiblis considérablement. J'ai les lèvres gercées, j'ai l'air trop fragile pour une fille de quinze ans. Comme j'aurais aimé avoir une enfance normale, pleine de jeux et d'aventures, loin de ces croyances historiques… être moi sans avoir la fierté de mes parents sur le dos.

J'ai arrêté l'eau, et je me suis glissée dans la baignoire. L'eau me fit un bien fou, alors que je dénouais mes cheveux et les laissais se délier dans l'étendue brûlante. Etrangement, une chanson vint se loger dans mon esprit, et me tira quelques larmes. En devenant une miss je-sais-tout, j'avais réduit à néant mes espoirs d'avoir un jour des amis, et maintenant, je suis assez folle pour créer un garçon imaginaire afin de me sentir moins seule. Un rire amer franchit mes lèvres, j'avais besoin de chanter…

« Je ne suis plus une enfant, je peux prends soin de moi-même, et pour qu'ils restent confiants, je dois dire à ceux que j'aime, ça va…ça va… Mais je suis fatiguée, et trop grande pour croire, ces naïves histoires, de confiance et loyauté… et ces…poussières de fées… »

J'ignorais que non seulement quelqu'un avait vu mon tableau, mais qu'en plus, cette même personne m'écoutait chanter… Parce que cette personne n'était autre que l'esprit que j'avais offensé… Parce que j'avais peins Jack Frost…


	5. Chapter 5

Merveilleux Soleil :

On a tendance à rapidement oublier nos résolutions de nouvelle année, pourtant, je savais que les miennes seraient inoubliables. Dans la nuit du 21 Décembre dernier, j'ai découvert qui j'étais réellement, et mieux encore, j'ai trouvé une piste pour la réponse à mon unique question. Car bien que n'ayant pas encore conscience de l'existence de mon âme sœur, j'avais été capable de peindre son portrait il y a deux ans !

Ce qui signifiait donc que ce stupide esprit effrayant m'avait plus ou moins mise en contact avec. Ainsi, en capturant l'esprit, je pourrais ensuite savoir ce qu'il était advenus de Jack. Mais ce n'était pas une mince affaire, nous étions déjà mi-mars, et il ne me restait que neuf mois avant de disparaitre de nouveau. L'hiver touchait à sa fin, il fallait donc que je le trouve rapidement pour le questionner.

Les vacances scolaires venaient tout juste de commencer, j'avais donc trois semaines de liberté devant moi pour retrouver un fantôme. Et au pire, je devrais attendre de renaître, puis mes seize ans, pour reprendre les recherches…

Les premiers mois après ma prise de conscience, je les ais passé au lycée, alternant les cours et mes recherches personnelles à la bibliothèque. Et je dois admettre que je n'ai rien trouvé sur un possible esprit de l'hiver, en revanche, j'ai finis par trouver ce que j'étais ! Oui parce que bon, mourir puis renaitre à chaque fois, ce n'est pas très normal pour une humaine. Donc, j'ai appris que j'étais un phénix. Oui, c'est une référence à cet oiseau mythique, non je n'aurais pas de becs, mais je fonctionne de la même manière.

En fait, cela viendrait d'une légende grecque, Zeus, jaloux de l'apanage du phénix, l'aurait forcé à renaitre dans le ventre d'une femme, persuadé que ses plumes merveilleuses disparaitraient. Sauf qu'il à créer un humain immortel ayant le froid pour faiblesse, et une voix digne d'un rossignol. Pour ce qui est de la voix, je n'en ai vraiment aucune idée, mais renaitre à chaque fois, et apprécier la chaleur c'est définitivement mon cas. Mais outre ce renseignement, il n'y avait rien sur les esprits errants ou les vols d'âmes.

Je dois dire que j'étais quelque peu fatiguée de chercher. De toute évidence, ce n'était pas dans les livres que je trouverais une réponse, mais bien sur le terrain. Alors, je devais préparer quelque chose, il m fallait retourner auprès du lac, quitte à me battre contre cet esprit gelé. Je devais sortir en douce cette nuit, je m'habillerais chaudement, je ferais attention à ne pas réveiller ma mère – mon père étant sur un chantier, et j'y retournerais.

Résultat, je quittais la bibliothèque du lycée, il devait-être encore tôt, probablement quinze heures, et je rentrais rapidement chez moi, ne prenant pas la peine de faire un détour. La neige était encore légèrement présente, et parfois, quelques flocons s'attardaient dans le ciel, mais c'était la fin. Je franchis la porte de la maison, ne m'attardant pas sur l'état déplorable des lieux. Mon père étant partit sur un chantier, tout son matériel et ses livres l'ont suivit, et c'est comme si de longs draps blancs recouvraient les espaces vides.

« Angel, tu es rentrée ? Tu as eus froid ? Tout va bien ? » Ma mère se jeta presque sur moi, me frictionnant les bras avec ses mains.

« J'étais juste fatiguée de lire… Et j'avais envie de peindre un peu…Je retournerais à la bibliothèque un peu avant la rentrée. » Répondis-je avec un sourire serein.

« Tu as un nouveau tableau en tête ? C'est magnifique ! Je l'accrocherais dans le salon dans ce cas… Oh, ce sera un paysage ou un portrait ? » Et c'est repartit…

Le problème avec ma mère de cette vie, c'est qu'elle adore tout ce qui pourrait rendre jaloux les voisins. Mon père étant archéologue, il lui ramène pleins de petits bibelots bien brillants, et comme je me lance dans l'histoire de l'art, il m'arrive de faire de grandes toiles. Tout est bon pour montrer sa fierté… C'est pourquoi j'ai eu le droit d'apercevoir l'esprit de l'hiver que j'vais peins dans la cuisine chaque matin pendant plusieurs mois… Quoi qu'il en soit, je me rendais dans la cuisine pour prendre un thé, bergamote me sembla le parfum le plus intéressant, et je montais dans ma chambre, la tasse en main.

Depuis le retour de mes souvenirs, cette chambre est encore plus encombrée qu'avant. C'est comme si j'avais un besoin constant de lire ce que j'ai couché sur papier à mon éveil, pour n'oublier aucun détail de mes vies passées. Ce qui est étrange, c'est que j'ai gagné les connaissances du passé comme si elles n'étaient justement pas, du passé. Je parle le latin, non pas comme une élève l'ayant appris dans une école mais bien comme une romaine antique, l'hindoue, le saxon, et le dialecte nordique des vikings. Des langues pour la plupart disparue, mortes. Et je me souviens de la manière de filer du moyen-âge, mais aussi des coutumes… des pas de danse…

Un savoir inestimable pour quelqu'un qui travaillerait dans l'histoire des arts, mais pour une personne immortelle cherchant son âme-sœur, simplement un moyen de plus d'arriver à ses fins. Je passais le reste de l'après-midi à peindre…

Tout d'abord, je n'utilisais que des couleurs chaudes, et quelques nuances légères. J'avais envie de chaleur… J'avais envie de voir un ciel rougeoyant, de la chaleur… Un immense soleil… En premier, je peignis le fond, un terrain céleste coloré comme au soir, un magnifique crépuscule orangé, avec des liserais de rouges et de jaune. Puis, un socle, comme un piédestal, et sur celui-ci, une jeune fille. D'abord simple silhouette, puis, danseuse, les bras au dessus de sa tête, je lui peignis alors une robe longue, dans un style très simple… Une toge médiévale, rosée avec des bordures dorées.

Je me reculais légèrement, souhaitant prendre un nouvel angle de vue, lorsque soudain, je cru recevoir une gifle… C'est moi… Ou plutôt, Rosalyn. Je viens de me peindre… Pourquoi ? Est-ce en lien avec l'esprit de l'hiver ? C'est étrange mais… J'ai l'impression que cette vie sera plus riche en aventure que les précédentes, et pourtant j'ai été viking !

Lorsque vint l'heure du repas, je descendis l'escalier et rejoignais ma mère. Au menu, noix de st jacques marinées avec des poivrons. Encore une idée bizarre…C'était assez bon, mais ça restait tout de même un met inconnu au bataillon. Je diner rapidement pendant que ma mère écoutait les actualités à la télévision, et montais de nouveau dans ma chambre. Je préparais des affaires un peu plus chaude, pour ma petite virée nocturne, et me rendais ensuite dans la salle de bain. Là, je fis un rapide brin de toilette, alors que j'entendais les pas de ma mère dans le salon…

Dans dix minutes, elle dort sur le canapé devant une émission sur le rococo, et son thé sera froid…

Je séchais mes cheveux rapidement, avant de les tresser en épis de blé, et m'habillais avec un col roulé noir sous une robe en laine bleue, je mis un collant noir, et des bottines, avant de descendre discrètement dans le hall d'entrée.

Avec douceur, je glissais la clef dans la serrure de la porte, et sortais tout doucement, mon sac en bandoulière sur l'épaule. Il y a dedans un cellulaire, une lampe-torche, et un carnet à dessin, pour pouvoir noter tous les indices et les dépeindre. Je suis prête…

Prête à retrouver mon merveilleux soleil…

Je ne savais pas trop où aller, mais si on se fier à ma logique, l'esprit de l'hiver devait s'amuser à geler les conduits d'eau pour ennuyer tout le monde, donc les rues sombres… Je m'élançais sur les chapeaux de roues, lorsqu'une douce lueur éclaira le ciel. Mon regard bleu suivit celle-ci, et je fus stupéfaite…

De longues guirlandes de sables lumineux traversaient toute la ville flottant jusqu'aux fenêtres. Le marchand de sable faisait sa tournée. Je grimpais sur un banc, tentant tant bien que mal de garder mon équilibre inexistant, et effleurais du bout des doigts les grains dorés.

Une étrange forme jaillit de ces filaments, et devint un grand oiseau avec une longue queue de plume, il tourna alors autour d'un étrange artefact, que je finis par reconnaitre comme étant la lune, avant de devenir une femme… C'est moi, c'est le phénix, très drôle…

Je sentis alors peser sur moi un regard scrutateur, et levais la tête. Un petit bonhomme, assez bien portant, et tout fait de sable, me fixait avec une expression incrédule sur son visage rond.

« Bonne soirée marchand de sable ? » Demandais-je.

Le petit bonhomme me fit un sourire léger, avant de tourner brusquement la tête, fixant un point dans le ciel. Je fis de même, intriguée, et mon cœur cessa de battre pendant une fraction de seconde.

Un lourd sanglot remonta le long de ma gorge alors que je tentais de le ravaler. Ce n'était pas mon amour, mais il lui ressemblait tellement… Cet esprit… Il faut que j'arrive à lui parler ! Je vis sa silhouette s'éloigner, et, manquant de tomber du banc, je me jetais à sa poursuite, mais c'était loin d'être facile… Il passe par les toits cet imbécile !

Je le vis disparaitre au coin d'une ruelle, et le point de coté se fit sentir alors que je continuais de poursuivre l'esprit de l'hiver. Me tenant les cotes d'une main, je tendais l'autre dans sa direction, mais au moment ou je parvenais enfin de l'autre coté, il n'y avait plus rien, hormis un mince terrier, qui disparut en laissant une marguerite.

« Et merde ! » Hurlais-je en frappant du poing le mur sur lequel je prenais appuis. Je me laissais glisser contre le mur, repliant mes genoux, et callais ma tête entre mes bras. « J'en ai marre, pourquoi… Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à le coincer ? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis condamnée à voir cette ordure se faire la belle avec le corps de Jack ? » Hurlais-je dans la pénombre de la nuit…

L'éclairage faible du lampadaire de la rue vacilla quelques instants, et ma tête tourna quelque peu. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Est-ce que c'est… moi ? Ahurit et pourtant incertaine, je retentais le coup, et cri avec un peu plus de force, les lumières de la ville vacillèrent un instant, avant de reprendre une stabilité correcte. Merde alors, c'était vrai ! Du bout des doigts, je tâtais ma gorge, pour vérifier s'il n'y a pas de renflement quelconque, mais non, rien. Légèrement satisfaite, je me relevais tant bien que mal et époussetais ma robe.

« Bon, j'ai peut-être pas eus l'abruti de l'hiver aujourd'hui, mais j'ai découvert un truc pas mal, faudrait que je l'essaie sur lui tiens ! »

Je m'étirais lentement, lorsqu'un ricanement aigu se fit entendre derrière-moi. J'eus un sursaut et me retournais violement pour… rien… Comment ça rien ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y a jamais rien quand j'entends des bruits bizarres ?

« Montrez-vous ! » Ordonnais-je de la voix la plus forte que je possédais, mon coté viking, et les lampes clignotèrent à nouveau.

« Navrée de vous avoir effrayée, mademoiselle, mais voyez-vous, c'est mon apanage… » La voix était assez désagréable, mais bientôt, je discernais une ombre dans un coin de mur, entre deux poubelles, et un homme gris en sortit, vêtu de noir, les yeux jaune effrayants. Tout chez lui me criait qu'il n'était pas humain…

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demandais-je, peu rassurée.

« Certains m'appelle Noirceur, d'autres le bonhomme sept heure, ou encore, le croquemitaine… Mais si je suis là, c'est pour savoir, qui tu es ? Et pourquoi tu cherches à atteindre ce cher Jack Frost ? » Je serrais les poings en entendant le nom omni, mais prenais le temps de répondre, il n'a pas l'air très gentil, mais pourrait s'avérer être un allié de taille.

« Je suis le phénix, et mes affaires avec Jack Frost ne vous regarde pas ! » Ai-je alors répondu.

« Tu essaie sans cesse de le confronter, mais il te fuis… Je peux peut-être t'aider ? Après tout, j'ai plus de chance de le trouver que toi… »

« Et vous voulez quoi en échange ? »

« Que tu m'aides à apporter la terreur aux enfants du monde entier, pour qu'ils cessent de croire ! » dit-il avec cette voix toujours aussi froide.

« Rien que ça ? Et ça vous apportera quoi ? Une génération de dépressif suicidaire ? » Je secouais la tête « Merci, mais non merci, de toute évidence, je me débrouillerais bien mieux sans vous… À la prochaine ! » Répondis-je en faisant demi-tour, prête à rentrer chez moi.

Je fis quelques pas, serrant mon sac contre moi, et tentant d'oublier la proposition de l'esprit cauchemardesque. Ce n'est que lorsque je quittais la ruelle que j'entendis « Si tu changes d'avis, tu n'auras qu'à… prononcer mon nom. »

Je secouais la tête, il en est hors de question !


	6. Chapter 6

Bon, tout d'abord, merci à Zorro, qui m'a offert ma première review (Même si on s'est vu ce week end, elle compte tout autant) Et pour répondre à ta question, ce n'est pas le phénix qui va accepter le deal...

Je n'en dirais pas plus, je vous laisse avec un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère, vous plaira à tous!

NDA : Celui qui comprendra les allusions faites dans mes titres, je lui offre la possibilité de choisir le titre du prochain, et donc, son agencement ^^

oOoOoOo

Plus rien n'est pareil :

C'est purement et simplement épuisant. Je ne pensais vraiment pas que s'entrainer à produire des sons portant de la magie serait aussi infernal. Je croyais ça simple, puisque ça avait fonctionné avec de vulgaires cris dans la ruelle, la semaine dernière. Mais finalement, il en faut de la volonté pour arriver à un résultat probant…

Je veux dire, j'ai juste voulu tester, voir ce que ça pouvait faire sur des êtres plus ou moins vivants :

Au bout de trois jours de test, j'arrivais à ordonner à une plante de fleurir quand bien même ce n'était pas la saison, et j'en ressortais épuisée comme si j'avais couru un marathon juste avant.

Les quatre autres jours, j'ai demandé au chat du voisin d'aller me chercher la dite fleur, et il a finit par comprendre, prenant cette fois-ci le risque de me faire remarquer… Pourquoi ? Mais parce qu'un chat qui se tient debout et qui ramène un pot de tulipe entre ses pattes avant, c'est généralement dingue.

Enfin voilà, j'ai compris que c'était une histoire de volonté, il faut le vouloir, pour y croire…

Donc, je suppose que je pourrais faire n'importe quoi, voir dire n'importe quoi, mais obtenir l'objet que je convoite, simplement par ma volonté. Ça peut-être franchement intéressant !

Le problème, c'est que j'ai perdu une semaine de recherche sur le terrain en essayant de dompter cette étrange capacité. Et me voilà sans aucun moyen de retrouver l'esprit de l'hiver. Je n'aime pas être sans aucune piste, ça me laisse un goût d'impuissance en bouche qui est fort désagréable. Surtout que ma mère est sur mon dos depuis deux jours déjà, comme quoi elle attend ma nouvelle peinture avec impatience, sauf que je me vois mal donner un portrait de moi sous mon identité médiévale…

Je secouais la tête, et reposais le livre que je lisais, un roman sur une jeune fille cherchant, dans un monde détruit, le secret de la teinture bleue. Mon regard dévia immédiatement vers la fenêtre close de ma chambre, il fera bientôt nuit… je suis tentée de chercher ce soir, même si je ne sais pas quoi faire après, cela fait quelque jours que je constate des changements dans l'attitude des habitants de Burgess.

Il n'a pas neigé depuis le fameux soir où j'ai poursuivit l'esprit de l'hiver…

Quoi qu'il en soit, je me suis demandé si je pouvais aussi envouter en chantant… Déjà, ce serait plus discret que d'ordonner violemment aux gens quoi faire… Puis on parle du chant du phénix, pas de son discours… Mais pour ça, il faudrait encore que je prenne des cours de chant, parce-que ce ne sont pas les deux berceuses anglo-saxonne de l'époque où j'étais Rosalyn qui vont m'aider.

Chassant de nouveau toutes les idées saugrenues qui me hantaient, j'enfilais un pull bleu nuit par-dessus mon t-shirt, et mes bottines, avant de descendre silencieusement les escaliers. Ma mère s'est encore endormie devant la télévision, mais cette fois-ci, la musique que celle-ci diffusait me donna une idée… C'était une annonce pour le concours de danse annonçant l'été à Burgess, j'en avais déjà entendu parler, mais jamais je n'y avais assisté.

Je quittais finalement la maison, avec en tête, l'idée de demander ma participation à ce concours pour expliquer des cours de chants et de danse, ça passerait surement mieux ainsi. Je flânais le long des rues sombres, sans craintes, c'était assez étrange de voir que je me sentais invincible maintenant que je me souviens de tout… J'ai encore une grande connaissance des combats grâce à mon existence de viking, et même un braqueur avec un couteau ne m'effraierais pas une seconde. Je suis vraiment devenue insouciante…

Je m'éloignais peu à peu de la ville, cherchant le merveilleux parc près duquel j'avais trouvé le lac…Mon lac… Quand soudain, des jets de lumières noires frappèrent le ciel. Je sursautais malgré moi, et observais le phénomène se répéter plusieurs fois. Que se passe-t-il ? Je reculais un peu, et constatais que cela venait d'un quartier, un peu plus loin.

Je sais que c'est probablement dangereux, mais la dernière fois que ce genre de chose est arrivé, l'esprit de l'hiver n'était pas loin, alors je me dois d'y aller !

Légèrement encombrée par ma longue jupe noire, je tentais de courir le plus rapidement possible pour me rapprocher des éclairs noirs, mais il semblerait qu'il bouge aussi… Qu'est-ce que ? Un vent froid vient de soulever mes cheveux avant de s'éloigner dans la même direction… Il n'est pas loin ! Je m'élançais alors, courant avec difficulté sur la route, suivant toujours les éclairs.

Un rayon glacé passa devant moi en cet instant et je pillais lorsque je compris ce qu'il se passait… vraiment… Les éclairs noirs fusaient en direction de trois personnes et l'esprit les arrêtait, en lançant les siens, argentés. Le pire dans tout ça ? C'est qu'il y avait des enfants au milieu… Mon cœur se serra, pourquoi des innocents sont mêlés à tout ça ?

Je me cachais derrière un pan de mur, et observais l'étrange combat. Je n'eus aucun mal à reconnaitre le père noël, même s'il avait l'air épuisé, dans ses bras, un petit lapin, et à coté, une sorte de femme colibri multicolore. Un groupe véritablement hétéroclite, et en face, il y a… Noirceur ? Oh le fourbe ! Je comprends mieux maintenant ! Il voulait mon aide pour écraser ces légendes, et l'esprit de l'hiver, au passage, Argh ! Et pire que tout, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire pour l'instant… à moins que…

C'est presque étrange de voir ces éclairs noirs bouger dans les airs en forme de tsunami, on dirait le sable du marchand… Dans tous les cas, je dois trouver un moyen de les aider via celui-ci… En attendant d'avoir une idée brillante, j'écoutais le discours, les poings serrés, si seulement je pouvais frapper tout de suite…

« Vous croyez qu'une bande d'enfants fera le poids, contre ça ? » Et noirceur montra l'ignoble vague de sable noir scintillants qui le suivait…

North sembla vouloir lever sa lourde épée, mais due s'appuyer dessus, épuisé. C'était ça que voulait noirceur ? Effacer les légendes pour prendre le dessus lui et ses cauchemars ? Idiot ! Je n'aime pas ça, mais alors pas du tout du tout ! Mes paumes chauffent, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore ?

« Ce ne sont que des mauvais rêves, Jamie… » Entendis-je, et mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine, c'est aussi sa voix, cette voix que j'entends en rêve chaque nuit…

« Et on vous protègera » assura le petit lapin gris avec une grosse voix, mais je restais bloqué, si les cauchemars sont des rêves effrayants, il suffit juste de…

« Oh, vous les protègerez n'est-ce pas ? » Et celui qui voulait formuler un pacte avec moi la semaine précédente se mit à ricaner, me donnant déjà la migraine. « Mais qui vous protègera vous ? »

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, et l'un des enfants se plaça devant les légendes, assurant qu'il le ferait, bientôt suivit d'une fillette, et tous l'imitèrent. Oui, il faut y croire les enfants, il faut du courage, et ça, c'est moi qui vais vous l'offrir !

« Vous refusez toujours de croire en l'existence du bonhomme sept heure ? » lança-t-il en lançant son énorme vague de cauchemars sur les enfants »

Tous reculèrent d'un pas, alors que je m'avançais légèrement, juste assez pour être entendue du petit garçon. Je tendis les bras vers lui, et avec toute la volonté que je possédais, toutes mes croyances réunies, je prononçais quelques mots…

« N'ai crainte, il ne peut rien contre toi… » C'est là que je vis l'étincelle dorée dans le regard de l'enfant, c'est bon, j'ai réussis !

Le petit garçon tendit la main, après avoir dit qu'il n'avait pas peur, et la vague noire disparue à son contact, ne laissant alors que différents gerbes dorées de sable, voletant de-ci des là. Brusquement, tout changea, et la femme colibri se remit à voler, North pu de nouveau brandir ses lames, et le lapin devint immense. Des dizaines de yétis sortirent d'étranges portails, mais la guerre n'était pas encore terminée. Les légendes se jetèrent sur noirceur, détruisant tous les cauchemars qu'ils avaient sous la main et disparurent dans un autre quartier.

Les enfants étaient restés sur place, toujours émerveillés des grandes guirlandes de sable dorés qui survolent la ville. Certaines s'éloignent, d'autres s'enroulent autour d'eux, un filament doré passa devant moi, j'étais surprise, il semblait m'appeler…

Je tendis ma mains, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être appelée, c'est… étrange… Du bout des doigts, je frôlais les grains d'or, et de nouveau, un phénix jaillit de ceux-ci. Il pencha son bec vers moi, me frottant la joue, avant de s'envoler en direction des étincelles de couleurs.

J'ai encore perdue sa trace… Un rire amer franchit mes lèvres, j'ai sauvé ce groupe simplement en ordonnant à un enfant de ne pas avoir peur, et en faisant cela, j'ai de nouveau perdue une occasion de confronter cet esprit. Pourtant, j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de très important.

Je quittais la rue, cherchant à rejoindre ma première idée, le lac me manquait, les souvenirs sont précieux, et la nostalgie qui émane d'eux ravive en moi tout l'amour que j'ai à offrir. J'espérais pouvoir me reposer un peu, mais j'avais tords. À peine je m'approchais que je pouvais déjà entendre des cris de joie… Tant pis… j'allais pour m'éloigner, lorsqu'un nouveau filament doré vint se présenter à moi, me faisant tourner la tête pour de nouveau observer leur direction.

On tira sur la manche de mon pull.

Je penchais alors la tête. C'était le petit marchand de sable, tout d'or vêtu. Il me regardait avec un sourire tendre, et mon cœur se serra, je ne peux rien faire aujourd'hui non plus. Suis-je condamnée à voir mon amour possédé par l'un des leurs et les sauver ? Une sorte de petit nuage apparu au dessus de sa tête, et je compris.

« Pas de problème, je n'avais que ça à faire de toute façon… » Je le quittais un instant des yeux, pour observer les festivités au loin. Une chevelure aussi blanche que la neige attira mon regard avant que je ne me détourne, c'est douloureux… Trop douloureux… Maintenant que je les ais sauvés…

Plus rien ne sera jamais pareil.


	7. Chapter 7

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, Frost reprends du service dans la narration! J'ai pris plaisir à écrire ce chapitre, principalement parce que c'est la première fois que l'esprit de l'hiver voit le phénix en étant de nouveau en possession de ses souvenirs ^^

En tout cas, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, oh si vous désirez écouter de la musique, je vous conseille Once upon in december, tiré du film Anastasia... Oh, et pensez aux reviews! ^^

oOoOoOo

Loin du froid de Décembre – POV Jack Frost :

Il est loin le temps où seule une adolescente pouvait m'entendre…

Je ne suis même pas sur de pouvoir un jour me souvenir d'elle, car aujourd'hui, j'ai tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu. J'ai récupéré mes souvenirs, des gens qui croient en moi, et des amis précieux. On a vaincu Noirceur, les enfants sont enfin en sécurité, et même si les souvenirs de ma famille disparue sont douloureux, c'est toujours mieux que le vide !

Bunny est toujours aussi mesquin avec moi, mais je sais désormais que c'est pour s'amuser un peu, North est légèrement trop paternel, mais j'arrive à m'échapper quelquefois de sa poigne de fer. Fée ? Disons que madame me prends pour modèle chaque fois qu'on parle de dent, et ses petites fées semblent bien m'apprécier. Quant à Sable ? Toujours égal à lui-même, pourtant, je constate qu'il retourne souvent à Burgess lui aussi, mais uniquement lorsqu'il a bercé tous les enfants de la ville

Enfin, sinon, tout va pour le mieux, j'ai même ma chambre au pôle nord, ordre du père noël. En fait, je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi vivant que depuis ces quelques jours. J'ai toujours cette envie incroyable de faire glisser mes flocons sur la brise légère du vent d'hiver, et ce malgré les crises des autres gardiens. Mais c'est vraiment plus fort que moi…

Bon, faut vite que je me dépêche, sinon, North va se rendre compte que je ne suis plus dans ma chambre, et je serais alors incapable de rejoindre le palais des dents. Je sautais par la fenêtre du grand hall, et tendais mon bâton devant moi, me laissant guider par le vent. Cette sensation de liberté, lorsque la brise ébouriffe mes cheveux, et me fouette le visage, même si cela fait plus de trois cent ans que je suis un esprit, c'est toujours aussi merveilleux…

J'évitais un nuage un peu trop gorgé d'eau pour mon bien, et descendais en direction du palais des dents, d'où je peux apercevoir une forte agitation. Je planais lentement jusqu'à la grande balustrade, et le pied gauche en avant, j'atterris sur celle-ci. On aurait dit un essaim d'abeille tant le son produit par leur vol était fort. Toutes les bébés fées arrivent et partent en même temps, déposant un nombres incalculables de petites dents dans les capsules ou partant à la recherche des dents en question.

« Comment ça, elles ont encore disparues ? » Entendis-je, c'était fée, et elle semblait assez en colère. « Retrouvez-moi ces dents, et plus vite que ça ! »

« Tu as perdu des dents ? » Demandais-je avec un léger sourire. Je la vis manquer de tomber, puis battre de nouveau de ses ailes de colibri très rapidement.

« Bonsoir Jack ! Comment vas-tu ? »

« Très bien et toi ? Ces dents dont tu parles, elles ont disparue depuis l'épisode avec Noirceur ? » Finis-je par demander, curieux.

« Mes dents ? Ohhh non ! » Elle se tourna brusquement vers une bébé fée « Trois molaires et deux canines dans le new jersey ! Donc, qu'est-ce qu'on disait déjà ? Ah oui, les dents portées disparue ! Ne t'en fais pas, les dents de cette capsule finissent toujours par revenir, en plus, ça arrive tout le temps, on commence à avoir l'habitude. » Je fronçais les sourcils, ça, ça me paraissait un peu louche quand même.

« Tout le temps ? Et ce n'est pas… je ne sais pas moi, bizarre ? »

« Au début ça l'était, mais maintenant, on ne cherche même plus à comprendre. Enfin, North te mènes encore la vie dure, hein ? » Me dit-elle avec un sourire contrit.

« Un peu… Il m'étouffe… j'ai l'impression qu'il veut jouer les pères poules ou un truc comme ça, c'est assez agaçant… » Répondis-je.

« C'est normal, tu es le petit nouveau, ça lui passera… » Elle allait m'emmener dans son petit salon, lorsqu'une bébé fée traça tout droit vers elle, et tira sur l'une de ses plumes. « Plus tard, Belly ! » Mais la fée ne semblait pas d'accord avec elle, et tira une fois de plus sur ses plumes. « Belly je n'ai pas le temps pour des histoires, Jack est… » Elle s'arrêta net, et fixa le ciel, plus précisément ce que montrait la petite fée. « D'accord, je viens de comprendre… Jack, regarde le ciel. »

J'acquiesçais, et tournais mon regard vers le ciel. Je fus surpris de voir de grandes lumières colorées dans le ciel. Est-ce que c'est, normal ? Fée due comprendre que j'ignorais de quoi il s'agissait, et prit la peine de m'expliquer, tout en se saisissant de ma main pour me guider dans le ciel.

« C'est l'alerte que North donne lorsqu'un problème survient au niveau du globe. » Un problème au niveau du globe ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Noirceur ne peut pas revenir aussi vite ! Il lui faudra au moins plusieurs siècles avant de pouvoir se ressourcer. Enfin j'espère.

Nous volâmes le plus rapidement possible jusqu'à l'atelier de North, j'espérais simplement ne pas avoir de problème par la suite avec le chef des lieux pour mon départ précipité. Fée traça directement par la cheminée, et nous arrivâmes dans la grande salle. Bunny et Sable étaient déjà là, le premier jouait avec ses boomerangs, et le second dormait sur place. J'eus à peine le temps de poser mon pied sur le carrelage, que le père Noël m'agressait.

« Mais où toi être passé ? Ça faire des heures que moi te chercher ! »

« Ah… euh… désolé… » Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi répondre. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe au juste ? » North me fixa avec désapprobation, avant de s'approcher du grand globe et de l'attraper.

« Chose étrange être arrivée sur globe »

« Chose étrange, comme quoi au juste ? » Demanda Bunny, en croisant ses pattes sur son torse.

Et là, North fit tourner le globe pour montrer un hémisphère en particulier, le Canada. Il y avait une énorme tache lumineuse, et ce n'était décemment pas la croyance des enfants. Ce point de lumière était énorme, et il brillait comme un soleil. C'était presque… magique !

« ça, c'est vraiment pas normal… C'est dangereux vous croyez ? » S'inquiéta Fée.

« Aucune idée, mais ça toucher Burgess… » Répliqua North. Sable afficha un nouveau décor au dessus de sa tête.

« Très bonne idée, Sable ! Quelqu'un devoir vérifier ville et ses habitants. » Je plissais les yeux. Vérifier un évènement de cette envergure me plaisait bien, et ça me permettrai de fuir l'atelier sans avoir à subir les remontrances de North.

« J'y vais ! » Lançais-je rapidement, prenant mon envol avec mon bâton.

J'évitais toute discussion et fuyais par l'une des fenêtres les plus proches. Direction l'Est, je traçais la route, aidé du vent d'hiver. Ce serait sa dernière balade avant l'arrivée de l'été dans le coin. Je volais haut dans le ciel, avant de descendre en piquet, et d'éviter au dernier moment un grand sapin. Je m'élançais au dessus des branches, et veillais à ne pas les casser.

Je rejoignais finalement le petit parc où Jamie et ses amis jouaient souvent, pour finalement me rendre compte qu'ils ne jouaient pas, et qu'ils regardaient une étrange affiche collée sur l'un des réverbères.

« Un souci les enfants ? » Demandais-je en m'approchant du petit groupe. Ce fut Frimousse qui me répondit, avec un regard émerveillé.

« Jack ! Le festival de l'été ! Il démarre ce soir ! » Je fronçais les sourcils.

« Ouais, tu pourrais venir avec nous, ce serait trop cool ! » Me dit Jamie en se tournant vers moi, sa nouvelle dent commence à pousser.

« D'ailleurs, c'est pas bizarre que tu sois là alors qu'il commence à faire chaud ? Tu veux encore énerver les autres légendes ? » Je fis un sourire aux enfants et posais un doigt sur ma bouche pour leur faire signe de garder le silence.

« Je suis en mission ici, une immense lumière flamboyante est apparue en ville, et on s'inquiète de voir ce que c'est » Les enfants acquiescèrent, et Jamie me prit à part tandis que les autres courraient après un ballon.

« Jack, je voulais te dire quelque chose, la dernière fois que tu es passé, mais je ne savais pas si tu allais me croire… » Je fis signe au petit garçon de continuer, intrigué. « Et bien… plusieurs fois, j'ai vu les animaux du quartier se mettre sur deux pattes et apporter des choses à la française, et parfois, il y a des oiseaux de sable qui tourne autour de sa maison… »

J'écarquillais les yeux de surprise. Tant d'évènements bizarres autour d'une même personne, c'est vraiment un signe, je me devais d'aller voir. Mais Jamie m'expliqua qu'il me serait impossible de croiser la cause de tous ces maux avant le soir même, pour le festival de l'été.

Nous avons donc attendu le restant de l'après-midi en jouant, mais j'avais beaucoup de mal à ne pas user de mes pouvoirs pour jouer, pas de neige, pas de vent frais, ni de glace. Lorsque le jour commença peu à peu à décliner, nous nous rassemblèrent pour quitter le petit parc et rejoindre la grande place de la ville.

Sur le chemin, nous vîmes de nombreuses personnes, toutes vêtues de couleurs chatoyantes, se rendre elles aussi à la place. Il y avait toutes sortes de guirlandes colorées qui se balançaient sous la brise tiède, et des lampions colorés qui égaillaient les murets et les stands. C'était vraiment joli je dois bien l'admettre, et ça me faisait penser à nos fêtes lorsque j'étais… encore en vie.

« Hey regardez, c'est l'estrade pour l'élu du festival ! » S'exclama la petite rouquine du groupe.

« Waouh ! Vous croyez qu'il va y avoir des feux d'artifice pour le gagnant cette année ? » Demanda alors l'un des enfants.

« Vite, allons nous asseoir ça va commencer ! »

« Jack, tu viens avec nous ? » me demanda finalement Jamie, qui avait retrouvé, un peu plus tôt, ses parents et sa sœur. Je lui souris, et lui montrais un lampadaire en face de l'estrade.

« Je serais dans le coin, ne t'en fais pas, après tout, il faut que j'observe le phénomène étrange. Tu me feras signe lorsque ce sera la française ? » Il me répondit oui, et avec un grand sourire, il s'en alla s'asseoir aux premiers rangs avec tous les enfants participants.

Je volais jusqu'à la grande lanterne et m'y posais, mon bâton de berger me servant d'appui pour me tenir légèrement courbé. J'eus un instant l'impression que toute la ville était rendue sur la place et attendait que les premiers candidats se présentent.

« Habitants de Burgess bonsoir, et merci d'être venu aussi nombreux pour assister au grand concours de danse annuel de l'été ! Nous serons en été dans une semaine, mais pour ce faire, nous avons besoin de notre guide vers la belle saison, et c'est maintenant que cela va se passer, alors n'hésitez pas à faire le plus de bruit pour le ou les candidats qui, selon vous, mérite de l'être ! Maintenant, place aux artistes ! »

Je laissais un mince sourire moqueur se dessiner sur mes lèvres alors que de nombreux participants faisaient tout pour être remarqué, mais qui incarnerait le mieux l'été parmi eux ? C'était juste une ribambelle de guignols qui s'amusaient comme ils le pouvaient. On annonça un autre candidat, et je crois bien que Jamie m'a fait un signe, mais je n'arrivais plus à détacher mes yeux de l'estrade. Trois images se superposèrent les unes sur les autres.

Celle d'une jeune fille très sage, qui m'avait autrefois appris à lire, et que j'avais appris à aimer, jeune fille qui disparue en même temps que mes souvenirs lors de ma renaissance en tant qu'esprit. Puis une adolescente frigorifiée, qui avait réussie à m'entendre, à m'imaginer, puis m'avait peint avant de renoncer aux contes de fées d'une voix délicate. Et enfin, la jeune femme qui était désormais sur scène, entourée d'une longue cape brune cachant le reste de son corps.

On sonna quelques carillons, les enfants m'avaient expliqué que pendant plusieurs semaines, les candidats s'étaient entrainés avec des chants et des idées de leur composition, et là, je me sentais perdu. Les musiciens s'étaient lancés dans une vieille ritournelle, une ritournelle que je connaissais plus qu'autre chose, pour avoir dansé sur celle-ci en compagnie d'une amie. Une amie pour qui j'éprouvais un amour naissant à cette époque…

La jeune femme se plaça au centre de l'estrade, et la nuit, qui était alors tombée, sembla s'illuminer d'un doux halo pourpre alors qu'elle portait ses mains en coupe vers le public, une ravissante petite rose d'or au creux de celles-ci.

« Des images me reviennent, comme un souvenir tendre, une ancienne ritournelle, autrefois en Décembre. Je me souviens il me semble, des jeux qu'on inventait ensemble, je retrouve en un sourire, la flamme de mes souvenirs ! »

Mon cœur rata un battement, la voix enchanteresse qui avait alors débutée seule fut brusquement accompagnée d'un immense orchestre, et sa cape vola, faisant valser des centaines de milliers de fleurs colorées et de paillettes d'or. Elle était d'une splendeur éclatante, et comme tous, je laissais une bouffée d'enthousiasme m'envahir…Jusqu'à-ce-que les yeux bleu océan de la candidate me transperce avec force.

Et le souvenir d'Agnèle me submergea violemment…


	8. Chapter 8

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, c'est assez court, mais cela permet de mettre en place les véritables changements chez le phénix.

Bonne lecture à tous, et n'oubliez pas les reviews ^^

oOoOoOo

À travers le Bayou :

J'avais clairement besoin d'aide.

Depuis que j'avais commencé à m'entrainer pour maitriser les dons que m'offraient ma nature de phénix, mon souffle était toujours plus court, et je manquais cruellement de sommeil. Mais le plus inquiétant, c'était que je n'arrêtais pas d'avoir mal à la tête, et chaque fois que ça arrivait, quelque chose dans mon entourage prenait feu. Au début, je pensais que c'était simplement ma maladresse qui avait causée l'embrasement, mais petit à petit, cela devenait incontrôlable, et je comprenais que ce n'était pas uniquement ça.

Mais je ne savais pas comment faire…

S'entrainer quand on a une vague idée du comment peut être possible, mais le faire sans comprendre le phénomène en lui-même est impossible. Cependant, je me voyais mal demander de l'aide à mes parents, et plus je déclenchais les incendies, plus mes forces faiblissaient. J'avais besoin de l'aide d'une personne magique, hélas, aucune ne semblait être capable de m'aider dans mon entreprise principale…

Seul un nom s'imposa à mon esprit, un nom impie et misérable, surtout lorsque je me souvenais de sa dernière demande. Mais c'était le seul moyen que j'avais de comprendre ce don flamboyant, quitte à modifier les termes du contrat.

Mon seul et unique problème résidait dans le fait que j'ignorais où il reposait définitivement. N'ayant pas assisté au combat final, je ne peux que supposer qu'il se trouve non loin de mon lac d'argent, probablement git-il dans la forêt qui le borde ?

« Miss Dubois ? Tout va bien ? » Je sursautais, mes mains en prière un peu en avant de mon cœur. Repoussant les idées étranges dans un coin de mon cerveau, je repris le cours de danse, non sans avoir prononcé des excuses auprès de mon professeur et de mes camarades.

Il était dix-sept heures lorsque je quittais le cours en centre ville pour retourner chez moi, cependant, je fis un très léger, mais alors tout petit détour… par le lac. Le chemin fut pour moi un véritable parcours du combattant…

Ai-je mentionné que je m'épuisais beaucoup plus vite en ce moment ? Dans tous les cas, alors qu'il ne me restait que deux quartiers à traverser pour rejoindre mon lac, j'étais déjà mal en point. J'avais un point de coté, le souffle court, la tête qui tourne, je me sens vraiment malade, alors que d'habitude, je suis bien plus endurante.

Je repère un banc, et m'y précipite, avant de malencontreusement m'écraser au sol en trébuchant sur le bitume. La douleur se propagea dans tout mon corps, et je me sentie partir doucement dans l'inconscience, pour finalement me mettre une baffe mentale. Debout ! Je me relève difficilement, mes bras me font tout aussi mal que ma poitrine, il faut juste espérer que je ne meurs pas avant la date prévue, sinon ce sera ridicule, et je devrais tout recommencer.

Je finis par me remettre sur pied, mais je manquais encore d'air, ça devient vraiment ennuyeux. Au bout de quelques pas maladroit, j'arrivais jusqu'au banc, où je me laissais choir, respirant avec difficulté. Mince alors, je suis encore plus épuisée qu'en sortant d'un marathon, c'est vraiment dangereux d'utiliser ces pouvoirs. Je reprenais mon souffle, tout en faisant courir mon regard sur les alentours. J'étais sure et certaine que ce n'était pas loin, pourtant, plus je fixais la direction du lac, plus je me sentais nauséeuse, est-ce vraiment l'unique choix qui se propose à moi ?

Un battement douloureux dans ma poitrine m'assura que oui.

Lorsqu'enfin je me sentis un peu mieux, je me remis à marcher, le plus lentement possible, tout en prenant de grandes respirations. Je traversais la route, faisant attention à la voiture qui s'approchait un peu trop vite, et poursuivais mon chemin. Une dizaine de minutes encore, et j'y serais, un mal de tête allait d'ailleurs surement me rejoindre. J'ignorais volontairement ma douleur, que je sentais pulser avec force contre mon crâne, lorsqu'un reflet miroitant percuta ma vue.

J'y étais enfin.

D'un pas prudent, je contournais le lac, il n'y avait ici aucune trace d'un combat de légende, et pourtant, j'étais certaine qu'il avait bien eut lieu. Faisant attention à la boue qui bordait mon lac depuis l'arrivée du printemps, je m'éloignais en direction de la forêt, laissant derrière moi la lumière rassurante des reflets solaires sur la surface de l'eau. Resserrant ma prise sur mon sac en bandoulière, je m'enfonçais prudemment entre les arbres, évitant les racines et les branches traitresses.

J'ignorais dans quelle direction aller, je ne savais même pas si celui que je cherchais était toujours en vie, mais j'avais besoin d'aide, et il était le seul à me l'avoir proposé. Incertaine, je me dirigeais vers un renfoncement de terre, entre deux arbres, et m'en approchais. C'était une sorte de terrier, mais cela ressemblait en rien à la maison d'un animal, c'était vraiment sombre, et je sentais mon malaise grandir en me penchant au dessus.

Si le maitre des cauchemars a été vaincu, le seul moyen pour lui de revenir serait donc que je le lui ordonne. Alors, prenant une grande respiration, et de ma voix la plus confiante, je chantais.

« Maitre des terreurs, patron des cauchemars, Noirceur, moi, Phénix, je te somme d'apparaitre en cette heure ! »

Un bruissement étrange sembla enfler sous mes pieds, et je reculais de quelques pas. Le bruit se fit plus fort, bien plus fort, avant de devenir assourdissant. Je compris ce qu'il se passait lorsque le sable noir s'éleva du terrier avec force pour revenir s'écraser sur le sol, y laissant apparaitre celui que j'avais finalement nommé.

Il me parut bien plus désappointé que moi, ses yeux étaient fatigués, alors qu'il observait ses mains, surprit.

« Que… Comment ? »

« Je suis le Phénix » Dans un sens, cela ne répondait absolument pas à sa question, mais je ne savais pas non plus quoi lui répondre, alors mon identité restait la chose la plus simple pour expliquer.

« Oui… Le phénix… pourquoi maintenant ? Que veux-tu ? » Il m'observa bizarrement, semblant se rappeler de quelque chose, mais quoi donc ?

« Je suis là pour conclure un autre marché que celui que vous m'aviez proposé. En échange d'une croyance démesurée chez les enfants, en vous, vous allez m'entrainer à user de mes dons sans forcer. » Il écarquilla les yeux, avant de me fixer, me mettant quelque peu mal à l'aise.

« Et de quel entrainement avez-vous besoin ? » demanda-t-il de sa voix aigu.

« J'aimerais pouvoir user de mes dons, mon chant, mon feu, sans m'épuiser jusqu'à finir inconsciente. »

Il sembla réfléchir un moment, ce faisant, il joua avec le sable noir qui l'avait sortit de son trou, mais avec quelques difficultés. Il n'était apparemment pas encore remis de sa résurrection.

« Je ferais ceci, cependant, j'aimerais ajouter quelque chose… Je souhaite à mon tour, savoir vos motivations envers Jack Frost. »

« Marché conclu. »

Je le lui avais raconté alors comment cet esprit avait prit possession du corps de mon amant, trois cents ans plus tôt, l'empêchant de se réincarner comme moi. Il m'avait sourit avec douceur, et nous avions commencé l'entrainement.

Les jours passèrent alors très vite, j'alternais entre les cours de danses, et les entrainements avec Noirceur. Il développait très facilement ma colère, et je parvenais alors à la maitriser, choisissant les objets que j'enflammais ainsi que la quantité de feu. Je retrouvais la forme, et j'en avais d'ailleurs bien besoin, pour parvenir jusqu'au concours de l'été.

En rentrant chez moi en début d'après midi, le jour J, je me sentais enfin prête. Le plan était simple, j'étais désolée de devoir utiliser les enfants, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Aujourd'hui, commencerai la déchéance de Jack Frost. Mes parents ne seraient pas là pour le voir, et heureusement en quelques sortes, je n'ai pas envie de les y mêler. Me saisissant de la valise dans laquelle se trouvaient toutes mes affaires pour le spectacle, je la descendais dans le salon, avant de me servir un encas.

Je dégustais tranquillement, tout en avisant Noirceur, sur la chaise en face de moi. Il était toujours aussi faible, et c'était bien normal, puisque c'est uniquement mon énergie qui le maintient en vie, et il m'observait de ses yeux jaunes.

« Jack Frost sera là, j'en suis certain, alors assures-toi de le repérer avant de mettre le plan à exécution. »

J'acquiesçais en silence, avant de m'emparer de mes affaires, et de quitter les lieux tout aussi rapidement. Je n'étais plus épuisée, c'était un grand avantage. Lorsque je fus dans les loges, je pris le temps de m'habiller correctement, et de passer une très légère couche de maquillage sur mes yeux, du pourpre et de l'or. J'étais ainsi prête. Attendant patiemment mon tour, je souriais en voyant l'état mental dans lequel les autres concurrents se trouvaient. Au bout d'une bonne heure, on annonça mon nom, et je grimpais sur scène, m'enroulant dans la cape.

« Des images me reviennent, comme un souvenir tendre, une ancienne ritournelle, autrefois en Décembre. Je me souviens il me semble, des jeux qu'on inventait ensemble, je retrouve en un sourire, la flamme de mes souvenirs ! »

Il faisait nuit, et les projecteurs se fixèrent sur la rose que je tenais en coupe vers le public. De ma voix la plus pure, je poursuivais la chanson phare de ma dernière époque. Je cherchais, tout en me mettant doucement à danser, la silhouette reconnaissable entre mille de l'esprit de l'hiver. Les premiers rangs étaient saturés d'enfants, mais je n'en avais cure, le chant les touchaient déjà. Tout en faisant valser les fleurs qui étaient cachés dans ma cape, je capturais enfin un regard, le sien. Même de la scène, je pouvais parfaitement voir toutes les émotions qui dansaient sur son visage.

« Et au loin, un écho, comme une braise sous la cendre, un murmure à mi-mot que mon cœur veut comprendre… Une ancienne ritournelle, loin du froid de Décembre »

Je terminais la chorégraphie en m'inclinant doucement, délaissant une poudre d'or tout autour de moi. En quittant la scène, je sentis le regard d'un enfant se poser sur moi, brillant de cet éclat rougeoyant. Il était désormais sous la coupe du phénix, adieu la neige parmi ses loisirs, seul comptera la floraison, et le feu. J'avais trouvé un allié de taille, et une force nouvelle, à travers le bayou.

Jack Frost sera bientôt en mon pouvoir…


	9. Chapter 9

Bonsoir, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop désespéré par mon temps de réponse?x3

Bon, pour me faire pardonner, je vous offre ce chapitre, c'est une sorte de long bonus, qui vous permettra d'obtenir un nouveau point de vue sur cette histoire.

Bien qu'elle n'ait rien à voir avec le titre, je vous conseille de lire en écoutant Breathless et Hear our prayer, très beaux ost de Tsubasa Chronicle qui je trouve, se fondent à merveille dans le récit.

Je ne vous retiens plus, voici le fameux chapitre.

Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas les reviews ^^

oOoOoOo

**Courage, petite sœur - POV Guardian**

Même lorsque j'étais encore vivant, je ne parlais pas. Mais cela ne fut jamais un problème pour moi, que ce soit avant ou maintenant, j'ai toujours réussi à me faire comprendre. Lorsque je suis devenu une légende, le fait d'apporter des rêves aux enfants me plaisait grandement, notamment parce que j'avais passé toute ma vie à rêver de merveilles. Et je n'étais pas non plus un simple rêveur, j'étais le rêveur, je rêvais d'étrangeté, de princesse, de dragons, d'aventures, d'animaux fantastiques, de joie et de bonheur.

Mais je n'étais pas seul dans mon travail, nous étions deux, ou peut-être trois, je n'ai jamais vraiment compris ce que c'était. Il y avait ces deux oiseaux colorés, qui amenait le jour et la nuit, la chaleur et le froid. C'étaient eux qui s'occupaient des enfants, le bleu passait une première fois, apportant l'obscurité plaisante bercée par la lune, et plongeait les enfants dans le sommeil. Je leur apportais alors rêves et songes délicieux, et tous trois, nous nous émerveillons des guirlandes d'or merveilleuses qui se formaient durant leur sommeil. Et lorsqu'il était venu l'heure de se lever, l'oiseau rouge prenait son envol et emportait la nuit avec lui, ramenant le soleil et la chaleur par son chant, éveillant les enfants pour la journée suivante. Une fois leur labeur fait, ils s'unissaient, ne formant alors plus qu'un oiseau coloré aux multiples facettes.

Et un jour, tout bascula.

Un esprit débarqua de nulle part, il ressemblait à un grand homme de la Grèce, vêtu d'une toge blanche, et armé d'éclairs. L'esprit de la tempête semblait furieux, on ne reconnaissait pas son travail, les humains l'ignoraient au profit de l'oiseau céleste. J'ai essayé de protéger mes amis avec mes fouets, mais je ne pouvais rien faire de concret, et un éclair scintillant frappa l'oiseau. Et le cri déchirant de mes amis me terrifièrent. Je voulus me placer devant eux, mais l'esprit de la tempête était si grand, si imposant, je n'ai même pas pu appeler à l'aide. Il s'empara des deux oisillons qui s'étaient formé des suites de son attaque, et disparu.

J'ignorais jusque là que ce fusse possible. Qu'un esprit en abatte un par simple jalousie. Pourquoi ? Ils ne faisaient qu'apporter un peu de douceur, un peu de chaleur ? Ils étaient essentiels à la vie sur terre. Comment les enfants allaient-ils s'épanouir maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus là ? J'ai alors demandé à mon ami, l'homme de la lune, de faire quelque chose. Mais aucune réponse ne vint. Je suis allé en parlé aux autres légendes, expliquant que la tempête avait emporté mes camarades. North fut outré, et lança des yétis à leurs recherches, Bunny creusa des terriers partout dans le monde, mais rien. L'esprit de la tempête avait détruit celui du ciel.

Du moins c'est ce que je croyais.

Un soir, alors que je me chargeais des petits vikings, leurs rêves étaient toujours pleins de combats et de victoires prestigieuses à propos de leurs dieux, un berceau attira mon attention. Il était simple, fait avec du bois trouvé sur place, et n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, mais son contenu, oui. C'était un bambin, un garçon, avec une touffe de cheveux blonde, aux yeux bleus rieurs et pleins de malice. Souriant, je lui offrais ses premiers rêves pour la nuit, lorsque soudain, mon sable prit la forme d'un grand oiseau coloré, se séparant et s'unifiant à nouveau. Mon petit cœur se réchauffa brusquement, et je compris. Aucun esprit ne peut être vaincu, du moins pas sous leur forme première. La moitié nocturne de mon ami était ici, dans ce petit corps humain.

Je lui offris une étreinte, et lui promis de veiller sur chacun de ses rêves. Même si je l'avais retrouvé, il était désormais humain, et il grandirait, il finirait par ne plus me voir, il deviendrait adulte, irait se battre comme ses ancêtres avant lui, et finirait par mourir. L'esprit de la tempête avait réussit finalement. Soudain prit de chagrin, je retournais voir mes compagnons, et leur expliquait ma trouvaille. Tous compatirent à mon chagrin. Quelques années plus tard, pas plus de trois finalement, Fée trouva le berceau d'une petite fille aussi chaleureuse que le soleil lui-même. Une future combattante, dans un village voisin de celui de l'enfant de la nuit. Chaque jour, après cette découverte, nous priâmes pour qu'ils n'en viennent jamais à se battre l'un contre l'autre.

Cette prière fut exhaussée, et plus encore, ils se retrouvèrent. Fée était si heureuse de les voir réunis, que tout le palais des dents fut colorés à leur effigie depuis le mariage, quand bien même aucun d'eux n'avaient conscience de notre existence. Ce rose, ce bleu, cet or, toutes ces couleurs que nous avions connus sous leur règne, et qui semblaient disparue après leur départ venait de réapparaitre. C'était le plus bel hommage qu'on puisse faire à ces deux là.

Un nouveau drame survint. North en fut témoin, et horrifié. Une terrible bataille, l'enfant des glaces, devenu Earl Frost Osbern, fut vaincu, et la petite fille du soleil, D'Hoffrin, ne pouvant vivre sans lui, se donna la mort. C'était le drame de leur vie, ils étaient finalement partit pour toujours, nos amis, l'esprit du ciel.

Mais encore une fois, je me trompais.

Je les découvris de nouveau, dans un autre lieu, un autre temps. Ils étaient là, aussi vivants qu'autrefois. Jeune cultivatrice d'olive, général romain. Mais ils ne se souvenaient pas du temps passé, pour eux, c'était une nouvelle vie. Les gardiens et moi étions à la fois heureux et prit au dépourvu. Que s'était-il passé ? Etait-ce la preuve qu'ils avaient en eux l'énergie spirituelle qui les caractérisaient autrefois ? Les empêchant ainsi de mourir définitivement et les condamnant à vivre à chaque fois ? Fée émit l'hypothèse que, étant esprit de la nuit et du jour, ils caractérisaient le renouveau. Je me contentais de cela. Mais lorsqu'elle eut seize ans, Luciana se rappela. J'ignore comment, j'ignore pourquoi Overio non, mais elle se souvenait de leur vie précédente. Aucun d'eux ne tint l'année. Elle mourut d'une maladie dans ses bras, et lui au combat le lendemain.

Mais cette fois-ci, nous étions préparés. Et les vies s'enchainèrent, nous ne pouvions nous empêcher de suivre, du moins je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Peu à peu, Bunny cessa, il ne supportait plus de voir les drames, North refusa de continuer, prétextant son rôle de gardien. Fée… Fée n'arrivait plus à garder son sang froid, et les tragédies répétitives la laissèrent mal plusieurs décennies avant qu'elle ne s'en remette. Ils finirent par oublier…

Pas moi.

Et heureusement d'ailleurs, car j'allais enfin comprendre. Environ trois cents ans avant la grand bataille avec Noirceur, le drame éternel qui liait la vie de ces deux êtres pourtant si proche se révéla une fois de plus. Mais cette fois-ci, les choses se terminèrent différemment. La petite Agnèle avait recouvrée ses souvenirs à l'aube de ses seize ans, comme à chaque fois, mais cette fois-ci, elle s'était retenue d'aller aimer sa moitié nocturne. Mais la mort semblait rodait autour d'eux. Dans un dernier acte héroïque, Jack sauva sa sœur et perdit la vie, mais Agnèle fit quelque chose qui changea leur destin à tout jamais. Dans une prière à l'homme de la lune, elle demanda à séparer son cœur en deux, pour que Jack puisse vivre à nouveau.

Et l'homme de la lune lui arracha une moitié de cœur, la laissant mourir ainsi, et offrant à Jack de devenir un esprit à nouveau. Mais pas elle. Elle dut renaitre une fois encore, dans les indes, et vécu seule, Jack ne pouvait renaitre à son tour. Elle se rappela de tout, et je continuais de veiller sur elle. J'étais cependant en colère. Jack Frost était certes un esprit exubérant, mais j'étais persuadée qu'il aurait tenté de la retrouver. J'ignorais que sa mémoire lui avait été prise en même temps que sa vie terrestre. Le temps s'écoula normalement, et je suivais toujours les pas de ma chère amie, désormais seule et privée de son âme sœur.

Pour la première fois en ses nombreuses vies, elle fut attirée par le surnaturel. La petite française qu'elle était devenue semblait vouloir se rapprocher de son passé sans même s'en souvenir encore. Elle rencontra North, qui ne la reconnue pas mais sembla troublé en revenant, peignit Jack, et parvint même à revenir sur les lieux de sa précédente vie. Un signe du destin ? Je l'ignorais, j'attendais qu'elle se souvienne. Mais non seulement elle récupéra ses souvenirs, mais aussi ses dons. J'ignorais comment cela fusse possible, mais je pouvais l'écouter chanter de nouveau, comme lorsque autrefois, elle amenait le jour. J'étais si heureux, elle nous avait même aidée durant la bataille, apportant la confiance aux enfants, que je n'ai pas été capable de voir l'état dans lequel elle était réellement.

Elle glissait peu à peu vers l'obscurité.

Une après-midi, alors que je la suivais en cachette pour l'entendre à nouveau chanter, je fus surpris de la voir retourner sur les lieux de notre précédent combat avec Noirceur. Elle s'approcha du terrier. Inquiet, je m'approchais en silence et l'observais faire. Que cherchai-t-elle ? Un sentiment d'inconfort s'immisça en moi, elle ne pouvait pas réveiller Noirceur, c'était impossible j'en étais certain, alors pourquoi attendait-elle au dessus du terrier ? Je l'entendis à nouveau, sa voix si pure, et j'eus cette impression que quelque chose clochait. Ce n'était pas normal, que faisait-elle ? Un frisson glacé s'empara de moi, et je sentis mon sable s'échapper lentement, et se glisser vers le terrier. Non de non comment fait-elle ?

Je l'ignorais. Mon sable vint peu à peu jusqu'au trou, et s'y glissa lentement, avant d'en ressortir plus noir encore que l'ancre, et peu à peu, s'élever en tourbillon au dessus du trou. Le sable devint peu à peu opaque, et forma une mini tornade obscure et pourtant scintillante. Je tremblais, le pouvoir de ma protégée était bien plus puissant que je ne le pensais, et ce qu'elle faisait avec était véritablement très dangereux, mais que faire ? Devais-je l'arrêter ?

Le tourbillon causa un bruit effroyable, avant de sembler devenir plus noir encore que la nuit, pour finalement glisser sur le sol comme le ferait le sable d'un sablier, dévoilant l'effroyable silhouette de Noirceur. Il était pâle, beaucoup plus que lors de notre dernier combat, et il tituba, perdu dans l'incompréhension. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui m'affolait réellement, c'était le lien qui était apparu entre ma protégée et lui, un lien qui semblait prendre l'énergie d'Angelique pour la renvoyer vers le croquemitaine. Les voyant partir, je me précipitais à leur suite, restant tout de même caché, il faut à tout prix que je sache ce qu'il se passe. Etait-elle sous hypnose ? Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant que Noirceur était réveillé ?

Je les suivis alors, chaque fois que je le pouvais, mais ne disais rien aux autres, j'espérais rapidement comprendre ce qu'il se passait afin de tout arranger. Mais que pouvais-je faire ? J'étais muet, et plus Noirceur passait du temps avec la petite Angelique, plus je la voyais sombrer. Courage petite sœur… Je fus d'abord surpris, Noirceur ne l'ennuyait pas avec ses cauchemars, il l'aidait à développer ses pouvoirs. Je n'avais même pas vu tous les progrès qu'elle avait fait jusque là, sa voix, les flammes, la force dont elle faisait preuve depuis le retour de ses souvenirs. Je n'ai rien vu, ni ces progrès, ni ses doutes, ni sa douleur.

Suis-je un mauvais gardien ?

Je suis incapable de protéger les enfants, incapable de protéger mon amie du passé, celle qui apportait la joie aux enfants dés leur réveil, n'arrive même plus à retrouver le sourire. Je suis incapable de lui ramener la personne qu'elle aime plus que tout au monde. Mais que puis-je faire, puisque Frost ne se souvient toujours pas ? Je me sens inutile.

Les jours passent, elle a travaillé dur, sa voix s'est affinée, et maintenant, elle danse, et chacun de ses pas me donne l'impression de revoir l'oiseau céleste en plein vol. Mais je vois bien que l'apprentissage de ses dons ne lui apporte aucune joie. Lorsque Noirceur s'en va, et que mon travail auprès des enfants se termine, je me rends auprès d'elle, et je l'observe. Elle ne dort presque plus, c'est pourquoi elle ne me voit plus non plus, autrefois une tête pleine de rêve, aujourd'hui le cœur plein de tristesse. J'ignorais tout de ses plans, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rester à ses cotés, comme si mes rêves auraient pu de nouveau la toucher, l'émerveiller, pour qu'elle se rappelle de qui elle était avant sa première existence humaine.

Aujourd'hui, elle va se présenter pour devenir la guide de l'été à Burgess. J'ignore si c'est l'ironie du sort, mais c'est Jack Frost qui se charge de surveiller son ascension. Il ne sait pas encore qui elle est, il ne sait pas qui est à l'origine de ce phénomène sur le globe, mais moi oui. C'est elle, elle est ses dons aussi chaleureux que le soleil, elle qui peu à peu, perds foi en nous. Je l'ai suivit toute la journée, et je me suis cachée entre deux rideaux pour l'observer faire. J'ignore pourquoi, mais j'ai peur, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose de grave va se produire maintenant, et j'aimerais l'arrêter, mais que faire ? Elle ne me voit plus…

Noirceur est là lui aussi, dans l'ombre de la scène, il jubile, et cela m'inquiète. Les candidats s'enchainent, les enfants sont au premier rang, et Jack se tient sur un lampadaire. Que va-t-il se passer ? La reconnaitra-t-il ? Que va-t-elle faire ? La musique est lancée, les carillons semblent résonner dans le vide, et ma peur grandit, que se passe-t-il ? Elle chante, sa voix file sur le vent, comme autrefois, j'ai l'impression que tous nos soucis disparaissent, et qu'elle amène le bonheur à ceux qui l'écoutent. Cette enfant reste prodigieuse, là où Jack n'apporte que l'amusement, elle offre tant d'amour et de sérénité, c'est…

Qu'est-ce que ? Le regard des enfants, il… On dirait qu'il change… Et… Par la barbe de North, l'énergie qu'elle dégage rejoint directement Noirceur…

Pardonnes-moi Angelique, pardonnes moi de ne pas avoir vu. Je ne suis pas digne d'être un gardien, je n'ai pas été capable de voir tes appels à l'aide pour tes dons, je n'ai pas su voir ta détresse, je n'ai pas su vous réunir toi et Jack. Mais maintenant que je le sais, je te sauverais des ténèbres.

Courage, petite sœur…


	10. Chapter 10

Au beau milieu d'un rêve

Il faisait nuit lorsque la population du village se dispersa. J'étais arrivée seconde au concours, mais je n'en avais cure, seul m'importait l'effet du chant. Il me suffirait désormais de chanter pour appeler l'enfant à moi. Je me sentais sale d'avoir à faire ça pour pouvoir récupérer le corps de mon âme sœur, mais je n'avais plus aucune solution, le fait qu'il ne se montre que rarement et que je ne puisse jamais le suivre, sans compter cette manie de posséder tout ce que je désire au plus profond de moi… J'étais frustrée et en colère. L'arbre à mes cotés se mit soudain à flamboyer, signe que mes émotions prenaient encore le dessus.

D'un revers de main, je capturais les flammes, ne laissant que des traces noircies sur l'arbre, c'est étrange comme ce don semble si simple maintenant. J'ai juste à le vouloir, et hop, c'est fait. Un mince rire s'échappe de mes lèvres, si seulement récupérer le corps de Jack était aussi simple. Je marchais lentement en direction de la maison, mes pas raisonnant dans les ruelles avec force. Je sais que je suis suivie, et par nulle autre que cet infâme voleur de corps, mais je dois faire comme s'il n'était pas là.

Il a surement dut reconnaitre celle qui pouvait l'entendre avant tous les autres, mais c'est trop tôt encore pour l'agresser. Je marche un peu plus rapidement, je peux voir au loin la maison de mes parents de cette vie, et étrangement, je ressens l'envie de me réfugier dans les bras de ma mère. Je me sens coupable de ce que j'ai fais, mais comment puis-je faire autrement ? J'aperçois la porte de mon chez moi, et accélère encore le pas, j'aimerais m'éloigner le plus vite possible, surtout que j'ai l'impression que le froid s'intensifie. Qu'est-ce que… Qu'essaie-t-il de faire ?

J'atteins la porte avec plus de vitesse, et me jette sur la poignée, mais… Il l'a gelé ! Ah c'est comme ça ! Reprenant mon souffle, je pose ma main sur la poignée, et me laisse aller, j'imagine la flamme au fond de moi, la chaleur qu'elle dégage, jusqu'au bout de mes doigts. Rouvrant les yeux, je constate que la glace fond peu à peu, laissant une fine vapeur autour de la poignée. Je ne prends pas le risque de me retourner, je sais qu'il n'est qu'a quelques pas derrière moi, mais de toute évidence, il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

J'entrais alors rapidement, jetais mon sac d'affaires dans le hall, et me dirigeais rapidement vers ma chambre. Cet endroit est véritablement un capharnaüm… J'en ai presque honte… J'attrape les draps de mon lit, et les secouent, repoussant alors tous les livres qui se trouvaient dessus. Rapidement, je retirais un à un mes vêtements, et passais une chemise de nuit. Le plus compliqué reste à faire, retirer le chignon et les fleurs sur ma tête. Je vais dans la salle de bain, et fixe mon reflet quelques secondes…

Je me souviens de la dernière fois que je me suis observée ainsi, je me sentais mal, parce que je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait, et que le surnaturel tentait presque de m'attaquer. Aujourd'hui, c'est moi le surnaturel, j'attaque les autres pour obtenir l'objet de mes désirs, et je me sens toujours aussi mal. Il y a cependant quelque chose d'autre qui a changé… J'ai depuis peu des sortes de… taches rousses et jaunes, aux coins des yeux, et parfois, lorsque je sens le pouvoir s'insinuer en moi, je les sens chauffer. C'est l'un des phénomènes étrange que je n'ai pas su expliquer, et Noirceur non plus.

Je me démaquille rapidement, et commence le long travail, consistant à retirer les fleurs une à une de ma chevelure. Il y avait énormément de nœuds à cause des fleurs, et je devais admettre que ce n'était pas la meilleure idée que j'avais eus. Lorsque tout fut finit, je fus saisie d'un fou-rire mémorable en voyant ma chevelure rousse en broussailles. On aurait dit un amas de paille rousse ayant été secouée par un âne. Un véritable désastre ! Riant toujours un peu, je me rendis dans ma chambre, prête à me coucher. Me glissant sous les draps propres, je me blottis contre mon oreiller et fermais les yeux, espérant m'endormir rapidement…

Ce fut peine perdue…

Je dors de plus en plus mal, est-ce la culpabilité ou le fait que je sois de plus en plus proche de la réussite ? Je n'en sais rien, je sais juste que le sommeil me fuit… Et sable aussi… Je ne l'ai plus vu depuis longtemps… Depuis leur bataille. Je me sens inquiète, ais-je fais une erreur en ramenant Noirceur pour m'aider ? Peut-être… Mais comment aurais-je pu faire sinon ? Frustrée et mitigée entre deux émotions contradictoires, je quitte finalement mon lit et retourne faire ce que je fais de mieux dans cette vie, peindre.

Je remplie ma palette de plusieurs couleurs, sort une toile vierge et la pose sur le chevalet, avant de me tourner vers l'extérieur… Il y a du givre sur mes vitres ? De toute évidence, il essaie de me faire peur cet idiot. Je l'ignore royalement, bien qu'un pincement se fait sentir sur mon cœur, et me tourne vers ma toile, un pinceau large en main. Je commence par le fond, étalant des couches de bleu sur d'autres. Je commence toujours par le fond, parce que je déteste devoir repasser les contours, j'ai toujours peur de faire une bêtise et de ne pas pouvoir la rattraper.

La nuit m'apparus alors, et au même instant, je sentie un frisson parcourir ma colonne vertébrale, je suis observée. Bien, qu'il regarde ! Avec violence, j'étalais les couches de peintures les unes sur les autres, alternant les nuances de chaud et de froids. J'allais lui montrer moi, à ce voleur, ce qu'il en coutait de s'en prendre à l'âme sœur du Phénix ! Peu à peu, deux silhouettes se fondirent sur l'ensemble, la première était masculine, se tenant dans le recoin droit et en hauteur, la seconde en bas à gauche. Les deux se faisaient face, et bientôt, il fut possible de reconnaitre l'esprit de l'hiver sur la silhouette masculine, son bâton de berger lançant des nuages glacés. De nouvelles couleurs, plus chaudes, plus rondes. Qu'importe la scène, je gagnerais.

C'était moi. Cette silhouette féminine en bas, qui tendait les bras vers l'esprit de l'hiver, couverte de magma et les cheveux semblant devenir flammes. Les deux éléments s'opposant avec violence. Les picotements sur ma nuque disparurent, et en jetant un coup d'œil en biais sur la fenêtre, je pus constater que l'esprit de l'hiver était partit. Bien fait pour lui !

Quelque chose coula sur ma joue. Une larme, traitresse, que j'effaçais d'un geste rapide de la main. Je finis par reposer mon matériel de peinture sur le bureau, encore et toujours recouvert d'affaires en tout genre, et me posais sur mon lit. Repliant mes jambes contre ma poitrine, et appuyant ma tête contre le creux de mes genoux, je poussais un long soupir. J'étais fatigué… Mais le pire était encore à venir…

« Tu devrais prendre un peu de repos… Mon instinct me dit qu'il attaquera demain… » Entendis-je en provenance du couloir. Noirceur apparut alors dans l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés. « Il est surement allé voir l'enfant à l'heure qu'il est… Et sa réaction ne se fera pas attendre.»

« Qu'il vienne, je l'attends de pieds ferme. » Me suis-je entendue répondre d'une voix hautaine.

J'avais alors congédié le croquemitaine, et m'étais de nouveau glissée sous les draps. J'ignorais à quel point la confrontation allait être dure. Je ne parvins à m'endormir que lorsque les premières lueurs du jour frappèrent mes rideaux de leurs rayons chaleureux.

Une tasse de thé entre les mains, j'observais avec lenteur la fumée brûlante qui s'échappait. Pour la première fois depuis un bon moment, j'ai rêvé. Je dois admettre que je n'ai strictement rien compris de mon rêve, mais il a laissé sur moi une impression amère de déjà-vu. Il y avait un immense oiseau avec des couleurs sublimes sur son plumage, qui volait dans le ciel, et des milliers d'étoiles jaillissaient sur son sillage. Puis un immense éclair le frappa, et l'oiseau disparu dans un nuage de poussière noire, ne laissant rien que terreur et larmes par le biais de sa disparition.

J'étais véritablement choquée

Choquée et surtout en colère. Pourquoi Sable m'aurait-il envoyé un rêve pareil ? C'était étrange, j'avais la vague impression que c'était un avertissement, mais pour quoi ? Oh et puis qu'importe. Aujourd'hui, je confronterais pour la première fois ce voleur de corps. Mon thé terminé – il doit bien être seize heures, je quittais la maison pour me rendre au lac.

Je ne portais sur moi qu'une petite robe rouge et un collant couleur chaire. J'avais évidemment mis de légers talons, pour pouvoir me rehausser. Savoir déjà qu'il a plus de contrôle sur ses pouvoirs que moi m'énerve, être plus petite encore serait une bonne raison pour un affront de sa part. Et c'est purement et simplement hors de question. D'un pas rapide, je traversais les quartiers encore bondés de monde, évitant le plus de personnes. Bizarrement, je me sentais plus épuisée encore que si je n'avais pas dormis.

Au loin, je pu voir les nombreux arbres de l'étrange forêt qui bordaient mon lac. J'accélérais le pas, je devais être là-bas le plus rapidement possible, parce qu'à la seconde même où je chanterais, l'enfant viendra me retrouver, et je ne veux pas inquiéter ses parents non plus. La clairière semblait être bien plus éclairée que d'habitude. Après tout, je n'y étais pas allée très souvent, et les rares fois où c'était le cas, c'était de nuit, du moins, dans cette vie. Je ramenais une mèche de cheveux derrière mon bandeau et me plaçais devant le lac. En joignant mes mains ensemble, j'hésitais encore sur le chant, devais-je vraiment le faire ? Le visage de Frost apparu en mon esprit, et je su que oui.

« I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream… I know you… »

Je n'avais même pas finis ma phrase, que je sentais déjà ma voix trembler sous l'injonction de mes pouvoirs. C'est toujours aussi… vivifiant. Des pas se rapprochent, et le froid les suit. Génial… Le petit garçon arriva en courant, je l'avais déjà ensorcelé une fois, pour lui dire de ne plus avoir peur, et maintenant, il me faisait face, son expression juvénile ne trahissait même pas l'effet que j'avais sur lui. L'innocence incarnée, comme nous l'avions tous été… autrefois.

« Aimerais-tu danser avec moi, petit homme ? » Lui-demandais-je en tendant la main, il l'accepta dans un sourire, et allait poser la sienne dans la mienne, lorsqu'un jet de glace l'en empêcha.

« Ne le touches pas ! » Je me crispais immédiatement : Cette voix, sa voix… Tout en lui m'énerve… ça ne lui appartiens pas, et ça me fait malgré tout le même effet. « Ecartes-toi Jamie » Dit-il de nouveau.

Mais l'enfant ne bougea pas, attendant mon appréhension. Je poussais un soupir et acquiesçais à son adresse. Finalement, je ne suis pas sure d'être prête pour la confrontation. L'enfant finit par s'en aller, rentrant chez lui rapidement, et je levais enfin les yeux vers lui. Plusieurs visages se succédèrent. Osbern, Overio, Orderic et Jackson Overland…

« Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais ton pouvoir est dangereux et tu vas ven... » Je le coupais.

« Ça fait mal n'est-ce pas ? » Il cligna des yeux, et serra plus fortement son bâton de berger.

« Quoi donc ? »

« De voir quelqu'un qu'on aime s'en aller. » Je lui offris un regard noir. « Chacun son tour, esprit de l'hiver. Tu m'as pris l'homme que j'aime, moi je prendrai le seul enfant qui a toujours cru en toi. » Il recula d'un pas, et me fixa comme si c'était la première fois qu'il me voyait, étrange.

« Je n'ai jamais pris qui que ce soit. » Une telle me réponse me donna l'impression de recevoir un coup de poignard, et mon cœur rata un battement. Soit je prenais la colère comme une force, soit je m'effondrais en larme. Le choix fut vite fait.

« Tu vis dans son corps ordure ! Tu me l'as prit ! Mais aujourd'hui, je vais le récupérer ! » Criais-je.

Mes bras s'enflammèrent soudain et je jetais le surplus de flamme dans sa direction. Il esquiva sans peine, mais je l'avais suffisamment choqué pour l'empêcher d'esquiver le coup suivant. D'autres flammes quittèrent le bout de mes doigts pour aller vers lui et le frôlèrent. Il plissa les yeux de douleur, et refroidit immédiatement ses jambes avant de me fixer de nouveau, cette fois-ci avec haine. J'ignore si c'est son regard qui me fait le plus mal ou le fait de l'avoir toujours en face de moi.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je t'ai fais, je ne sais même pas qui tu es, mais tu es clairement folle et dangereuse pour les enfants. Je n'ai jamais pris le corps de qui que ce soit, alors maintenant tu vas te calmer et tu vas venir avec m… » Je l'ai forcé à s'envoler pour le faire taire, je brûle de l'intérieur.

« Menteur ! Tu me l'as pris je le sais ! Et tu vas brûler pour ça ! » J'ai sentie les larmes me piquer les yeux, et mes petites flammes ont grandit, grandit, à tel point qu'elles se déversèrent sur le sol et devinrent lave incandescente.

Il fut très rapide, et son bâton gela tout aux alentours à une vitesse phénoménale, avant de me prendre pour cible. Il volait, moi pas. Mon souffle se coupa soudain, et j'écarquillais les yeux alors que mon dos rencontrait la surface solide du tronc d'un sapin. Le bâton de berger était appuyé contre mon ventre, et me bloquait les bras, mais le pire, était ce regard glacial qui me transperçait toute entière.

J'avais déjà vécue cette scène, dans un contexte bien différent. Osbern m'avait plaquée contre le mur de pierre entourant son village après que je l'eus confronté à ce mariage qui me déplaisait alors. Il avait certes était très doux avec moi lors de nos noces, mais l'union me déplaisait toujours autant, et en voyant sa façon de m'ignorer lourdement le lendemain, je l'avais tout simplement insulté.

Sa violence m'avait fait regretter mon geste, évidemment, mais son regard était très loin d'être dangereux. Et il m'avoua avoir du mal à me regarder sans rougir, du mal à penser en face de moi. Du mal à agir normalement en ma présence, et qu'il tentait de m'ignorer pour paraître plus digne. Je ne me souviens plus vraiment du reste, juste qu'il avait dit que si je ne l'aimais pas, il n'avait pas le droit de s'imposer et qu'il accepterait chacune de mes décisions. Je m'étais simplement pencher pour l'embrasser, cela avait été suffisant pour moi.

Mais ce n'était pas cela aujourd'hui. C'était un combat, un véritable. Pour récupérer le corps de mon âme-sœur. Je me mordis la lèvre, j'étais fragile avec une moitié de cœur, Il m'empêchait de bouger avec son bâton, mais je n'étais pas non plus une incapable, je l'avais prouvée. J'ai relevais légèrement mes mains, et je me suis accrochée au bout de bois, avant de planter mon regard dans le sien, y mettant toute ma hargne et ma tristesse.

« Laisses Jack repartir… » Il écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Mais je ne regardais plus…

« Agnèle… » Il était trop tard pour reculer.

Le feu s'est déversé en moi comme un poison violent s'insinue dans nos veines. Et pendant un instant, je me suis sentie entière, je ne voyais plus que du rouge, plus que les flammes d'un grand soleil. Pendant ce bref instant, je suis devenu le véritable phénix. Tout autour de nous, les arbres prirent feu, l'herbe devint cendre, le lac se teinta d'une couleur pourpre.

Et le ciel s'embrasa…


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour! Vous constaterez qu'il est très tôt, et bien sachez chers lecteurs, que j'ai sacrifié mon sommeil pour vous - L'auteur à surtout éviter à sa tête de craquer sous les idées trop nombreuses pour la suite. Bref, deux chapitres en moins d'un jour, je m'applaudirais presque, surtout vu la longueur de celui-ci.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire, et n'oubliez pas de poster une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé!

Sur ce Bonne lecture ~

oOoOoOo

Infernale POV Jack Frost :

La vague impression que mon passé de mortel me rattrapait était de plus en plus forte alors je suivais la française. J'avais dis au-revoir à Jamie de manière précipité, mais il ne m'avait pas répondu, probablement encore trop émerveillé par le spectacle qu'il venait de voir. Pour ma part, j'étais concentré sur le fait qu'elle m'avait vu. Il n'avait pas été très dur de faire le lien avec la fille qui avait pu m'entendre il y a deux ans, et celle qui dansait sur scène. Mais ce que j'avais sentit était bien trop étrange pour provenir d'une simple humaine. C'était comme si… Comme si elle avait essayé de me brûler de l'intérieur avec un seul regard…

Je la suivais donc, il faisait nuit maintenant, mais je n'avais aucun problème pour y voir, en revanche, le fait qu'elle non plus m'intriguait. Je voulais la confronter, c'était bien trop étrange. D'abord, elle m'entend, ensuite elle me peint sans m'avoir vu, m'ignore, puis me fixe, et maintenant elle agit comme si le monde lui appartenait. Et le pire, c'est que maintenant que je me souviens de tout, chaque fois que je la regarde, j'ai l'impression de retrouver la douce Agnèle qui nous apprenait à lire ma sœur et moi. Cette jeune femme si belle et si gentille, ma douce Agnèle… et si c'était sa descendance ? J'eus un frisson d'horreur… Évidemment, Agnèle à due trouver un bon parti, se marier, avoir des enfants à son tour… Mais cette idée me laisse un gout amer en bouche.

Soyons sérieux, je suis mort, donc il est normal qu'elle ait poursuivit sa vie, et j'espère que celle-ci était très heureuse d'ailleurs mais… Mais elle est morte aussi, logiquement, donc… Si toutes deux se ressemblent… Oui mais non, cette fille là est française, à moins qu'Agnèle ait émigrée en France après la guerre d'indépendance ? Je secoue la tête, chassant mes réflexions inutile, et continue de suivre la française en volant. Elle accélère le pas, elle doit être arrivée… Mince, je dois lui parler avant ! Je lance un rayon gelé sur la porte, espérant qu'elle se retourne, je sais qu'elle me voit. Mais… Hey c'est quoi ça ! Ma glace fond ! C'est impossible ! Hey ! Non ! Et… Argh ! Je n'ai pas eus le temps de la rattraper, elle vient de rentrer…

Comment a-t-elle fait ? Je veux dire… avec la glace ? Frustré, je m'envole et me place au niveau de la fenêtre de sa chambre, prenant appui sur le rebord. Elle doit trainer parce que la dernière fois, elle avait été très rapide… Oui mais la dernière fois, je lui avais fait peur, et là, elle n'a pas l'air très effrayée… Du tout même. J'observe les yeux, Tiens c'est drôle, c'est encore plus en désordre que la dernière fois, il y a des livres partout, et des toiles peintes qui s'étalent sur le sol et contre le mur. Je fus captivé par l'une d'elle… On dirait Agnèle mais… D'une autre époque… C'est étrange… Non je retire tout ce que j'ai dis, cette fille est décidément pas normale. Ah ! Pudeur mademoiselle, PUDEUR !

Je me suis retourné avec rapidité. Ne l'ayant pas entendue arriver, il a fallut que je regarde la chambre au moment où elle se déshabillait. Flute ! Je me laisse glisser le long du mur, évitant de regarder la pièce, et ferme un instant les yeux. C'est bien le moment tiens, d'agir comme un adolescent… J'ai eus trois cent ans pour jouer à ça… Et maintenant, je repense à la vie que j'aurais pu avoir. Est-ce que c'est à cause de son chant ? Cette ritournelle date de mon époque… Je le sais, Anna et Agnèle la chantait sans cesse en période de Noël. Je poussais un soupir d'épuisement. Finalement, venir ici n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. Maintenant que Noirceur n'est plus là, j'ai tout le temps pour penser à mon passé, et revenir sur les lieux de ma courte vie, franchement pas l'idée du siècle.

Elle devait avoir fini, je ne voyais plus d'ombre mouvante sur les murs. Je remontais sur le rebord, et observais la scène. Elle semblait quitter son lit – quand s'était-elle couchée ? – et se rendit vers l'archet. Allait-elle me peindre comme la dernière fois ? ça devait être bien plus facile maintenant qu'elle me voyait… Je l'observais, m'appuyant sur les carreaux de la fenêtre pour y voir un peu mieux. Elle semble changer d'attitude, et s'acharne sur les couleurs. De là où je suis, je ne distingue pas grand-chose, juste un fond nocturne, mais je peux voir qu'elle utilise beaucoup de bleu et de rouge.

Je me colle un peu plus contre la fenêtre – je n'y peux rien, je suis curieux – et les vitres sont soudain recouverte de givre. Plissant les yeux parce que ça me gène un peu, je finis par voir son ouvrage avec plus de forme. Et mon cœur ralentit son rythme. C'est moi, encore, mais je viens du coin droit de l'image, et je fonds sur quelque chose… En me penchant de l'autre coté, je finis par la voir elle, tendant les bras vers moi, des bras d'où s'écoule de la lave. Cette peinture, aussi jolie soit elle, est effrayante. Est-ce que ça annonce un combat ? Je suppose que oui mais… Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de me battre, même si elle est dangereuse c'est… Elle lui ressemble trop et puis… C'est la toute première à avoir reconnu mon existence, même partiellement… Même si ce n'était pas une enfant…

Je m'envolais de nouveau, il fallait que je fasse mon rapport aux autres pour les prévenir. M'envolant avec rapidité, mon bâton bien serré au creux de la main, je faisais tout mon possible pour arriver le plus vite possible au pole nord. Il devait déjà être le milieu de la nuit lorsque je suis partit, et qui sait ce qui arrivera en mon absence. Le paysage défilait devant mes yeux, et j'aperçus bientôt la banquise, puis au loin, l'atelier de North. Je plaquais mes bras le long de mon corps afin d'aller plus vite, et traçais directement chez le plus anciens des gardiens. Je passais par la cheminée, et me rendit dans la salle du globe.

Sable était là, mais il semblait très inquiet, et Jeannot grognait tout seul. Fée était occupée avec ses bébés fées, et North arriva directement sur moi.

« Qu'as-tu découvert ? » Si tout le monde se tourna soudain vers moi, je fus bien plus surpris de voir l'air presque honteux de sable lorsqu'il m'observa à son tour.

« Ce truc bizarre, il vient d'une fille, une française apparemment. Elle… Je ne sais pas c'est étrange. » Je fis une pause, cherchant à mettre des mots sur ce que j'avais vu. « Elle m'avait déjà… entendu il y a deux ans, avant les histoires avec noirceur, et maintenant, elle créer des flammes. Jamie m'a dit qu'elle pouvait ordonner aux animaux de faire ce qu'elle voulait mais je ne l'ai pas vu par contre. »

« Une humaine qui créer du feu ? Avec un briquet ou ? » Se moqua le kangourou de pacques.

« Non. Elle a fait fondre ma glace en approchant simplement sa main et… Elle. » Devais-je raconter ce que je l'avais vu faire ? Cette peinture si… violente ?

« Elle quoi ? Que faire cette fille ? Parles Frost ! » S'impatienta le père Noël.

« Elle nous à peint, elle et moi, en plein combat, la glace contre le feu. Je crois qu'elle me déteste, ou quelque chose comme ça… mais je ne sais pas pourquoi… »

Fée commença à partir dans des grands discours sur le fait que peut-être, elle n'aimait pas le froid, mais le visage de sable m'intriguait toujours autant. Il semblait nerveux maintenant. Pourquoi ? La fée des dents continuait de vociférer contre la française, clamant haut et fort que c'était stupide, et que jamais une humaine, même avec des pouvoirs, pourrait combattre le vainqueur de la bataille contre Noirceur. Mais je ne suis pas celui qui a vaincu Noirceur, c'est Jamie. Jamie, qui heureusement, est soudain devenu courageux pour nous aider. Je blêmis alors.

« Jamie ! »

« Quoi Jamie ? Qu'arriverait-il à ton ami ? » Demanda Fée.

« Elle va s'en prendre à lui, j'en suis sur ! » Je me tournais vers le hublot, il faisait jour à présent, et si je ne me dépêchais pas, la française pourrait très bien s'attaquer à lui !

« Attend Jack, On va venir, laisses nous prépa… » Sable retint le bras de Jeannot, et secoua la tête avant de me faire signe d'y aller.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais je le saurais plus tard. Pour l'instant, il faut que j'y retourne ! Je volais de nouveau le plus vite possible, évitant tous les nuages qui pourraient me ralentir, et me glissais dans les vents qui me mèneraient à destination. Le souffle court, je me pressais d'avantage, la peur au ventre. Même si elle a le visage de ma douce Agnèle, ce n'est pas elle, non, Agnèle ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. Et pourtant, je suis persuadé que la française pourrait s'attaquer à Jamie. Mais là, ce ne sont pas de vulgaires cauchemars, ce sont des flammes, de vrais flammes.

J'arrivais en début d'après-midi au parc, fouillant les lieux du regard, tel un fou, j'eus l'impression que mon cœur immortel s'arrêta lorsque j'aperçus les enfants en train de rejouer les scènes qui s'étaient jouées la veille sur scène. Je m'appuyais contre un lampadaire, une main sur le torse, et me calmait un peu. Si les enfants me voient dans cet état, ils vont paniquer, et ce ne sera pas une bonne chose. Tant qu'ils n'y sont pas mêlés, tout ira bien. Lorsque mon souffle redevint normal, je me dirigeais vers les enfants et interceptais leur ballon avec un grand sourire.

« Jack ! On ne t'a pas vu partir hier soir ! » S'écria Frimousse

« T'as vu le spectacle ? C'était génial hein !? » Demanda la petite blonde avec un sourire.

« Oui j'ai vu, et de votre coté tout va bien depuis ces fantastiques danses d'hier ? » Je ris.

Finalement, rien ne s'était passé d'étrange ici. Jamie et ses copains agissaient normalement. Nous jouâmes d'ailleurs au ballon une bonne partie de l'après-midi. J'étais rassuré, et eux, ça leur plaisait. Je faisais attention à ne pas utiliser mes pouvoirs, mais je m'amusais bien quand même, c'est toujours agréable de se dire que ce petit groupe là me voit et m'entends. Quand partout ailleurs on ignore encore jusqu'à mon nom. Je rattrapais le ballon et le renvoyais à la dernière lumière du globe, lorsque Jamie ne récupéra pas le jouet. Je fronçais les sourcils, alors que les autres enfants se mettaient à rire.

« Ben alors Jamie, tu ne sais plus attraper un ballon ? » Mais le petit garçon ne bougea pas. J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment.

« Jamie, est-ce que ça va ? » Demandais-je en m'approchant de lui. Son visage se tourna vers moi, et je fus surpris de découvrir dans ses yeux bruns une flamme.

« Je déteste l'hiver, je te déteste Jack Frost. Et je vais aller danser avec le Phénix ! »

Je déglutis. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Le petit garçon se mit alors à courir en direction des bois, malgré les appels inquiets de ses amis. Est-ce que c'est ça ? Le pouvoir de faire faire aux autres ce qu'elle veut ? Je paniquais et me précipitais à sa suite, les enfants tentant de me rejoindre en courant. Jamie traça à travers les bois, et rejoignit le lac. Elle était là, habillée d'une robe rouge, elle tendait la main vers l'enfant, lui proposant de danser avec elle. Paniqué, je lançais un jet de glace entre eux d'eux.

« Ne le touches pas ! » M'entendis-je crier, je me sentais tellement en colère de ne pas l'avoir vu venir. C'était comme si elle l'avait ensorcelé à l'avance et… Le spectacle d'hier soir… C'était hier ! « Ecartes-toi Jamie » demandais-je au petit.

Mais il ne bougea pas. Elle fit un signe, et il acquiesça, avant de s'éloigner rapidement. Mince… Est-il si… dépendant d'elle à présent ? Je jetais un regard glacial sur elle.

« Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais ton pouvoir est dangereux et tu vas ven… »

« ça fait mal n'est-ce pas ? » Me coupa-t-elle.

Je clignais des yeux, resserrant ma poigne sur mon bâton, de quoi elle parle ? Curieux malgré tout, je demandais, tout en restant méfiant.

« Quoi donc ? »

« De voir quelqu'un qu'on aime s'en aller. » je m'étouffais soudain. « Chacun son tour, esprit de l'hiver. Tu m'as pris l'homme que j'aime, moi je prendrai le seul enfant qui a toujours cru en toi. »

Je me recule, je ne comprends pas, je n'ai jamais tué personne… Même Noirceur n'est pas mort, les immortels ne peuvent s'éteindre définitivement. Et me dire ça, avec ce regard remplit de haine et de… douleur ? Est-ce que mon froid a bel et bien tué quelqu'un comme le pensait Fée ? Non c'est impossible, je l'aurais su… Le visage d'Agnèle, encore et toujours… Pourquoi doit-elle forcément lui ressembler ?

« Je n'ai jamais pris qui que ce soit. » Annonçais-je finalement, sur de moi.

« Tu vis dans son corps ordure ! Tu me l'as prit ! Mais aujourd'hui, je vais le récupérer ! »

Le cri m'alerta plus qu'autre chose, et je me décalais le plus rapidement possible alors que des flammes de la taille de North se dirigeaient sur moi. De quoi parlait-elle bon sang ? Vivre dans son corps ? Je suis Jack Frost et je n'ai jamais cessé de l'être ! Merde ! Ma jambe… J'envoyais une forte vague de froid sur ma jambe droite. Elle n'a été que frôlée mais la douleur est bien là. C'est… impressionnant. Ce n'est qu'une humaine et pourtant… cette puissance…Je lui lançais un regard de haine. Je n'aime ni ses accusations, ni cette situation.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je t'ai fais, je ne sais même pas qui tu es, mais tu es clairement folle et dangereuse pour les enfants. Je n'ai jamais pris le corps de qui que ce soit, alors maintenant tu vas te calmer et tu vas venir avec m… » D'autres flammes vinrent dans ma direction, et je fus obligé de m'envoler de nouveau pour les éviter. Cette histoire commence sérieusement à me perturber.

« Menteur ! Tu me l'as pris je le sais ! Et tu vas brûler pour ça ! »

Des… larmes ? Non, c'est impossible, ça ne se peut, Agnèle est forcément morte ! Merde, pas encore les flammes ! De… De la lave ? Le tout se déverse sur le sol ! Je n'ai pas réfléchis, bâton en avant, je me jetais sur elle, gelant tout autour de nous. Je la plaquais contre l'arbre le plus proche, bloquant ses mouvements avec mon arme. C'était impossible. Non, je refuse, déjà cette apparence, et maintenant ces accusations. Ce pouvoir. Je n'approuve pas du tout. Lui lançant un regard glacial, je m'apprêtais à parler, lorsque je croisais finalement le sien. Et mon cœur d'immortel cessa de battre.

Agnèle. C'est son regard, lorsque je l'ai embrassé pour la première fois… Lorsqu'elle m'a indiqué ce lac. C'est impossible. Non elle ne peut être Agnèle. Agnèle est forcément morte, c'était il y a trois cent ans. Elle ne peut pas être revenue comme ça. Pas maintenant… Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi vouloir se battre ? Je suis là moi aussi… Si c'était elle, elle ne… elle ne voudrait pas se battre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Elle vient de saisir mon bâton et…

« Laisses Jack repartir… » Je…

« Agnèle… » Prononçais-je. C'est elle, j'en suis sur maintenant mais… Non…

J'écarquillais les yeux de terreur et lâchais prise pour m'envoler. Mais il était trop tard, sous ses pieds une marée de lave s'étendait à présent, ses mains laissaient s'étendre des flammes infernales, s'attaquant à toute la flore autour de nous. Des cris me parvinrent derrière moi, mais je n'arrivais plus à détacher mon regard d'elle. Comment était-ce possible ? L'horrible odeur de brûlé me prit au nez, et je pus constater les dégâts : le lac était devenu carmin, entièrement rempli de lave, et le ciel commençait à prendre des teintes rougeâtres.

« Agnèle écoutes, je ne sais pas comment tu as fais pour survivre, mais ce n'est pas une raison de m'en vouloir et… »

« Ne prononce plus jamais ce nom, voleur ! »

Je voulus lui dire que je n'étais pas un voleur, que c'était bien moi, mais mon souffle se tarit dans ma gorge alors que deux ailes flamboyantes de formaient dans son dos. Elle me prenait pour cible. Je voulus redescendre, mais à peine effleurais-je le sol que je me brûlais, tout brûlait. Je frappais le sol avec mon bâton, mais ma glace était trop faible. J'étais instable moi-même. Je ne pouvais pas me défendre comme ça… mais je pouvais l'arrêter autrement.

Sans magie…

J'attendis quelques secondes à peine, le temps qu'elle soit face à moi pour me décaler, et la poussais légèrement. Elle dévia de sa trajectoire et alla s'écraser contre un arbre en feu. Je déglutis, l'avais-je blessé ? Je voulu l'approcher, l'aider, lui montrer que je ne voulais rien de tout cela mais elle se releva aussi rapidement. Son regard d'un bleu outrageusement brillant se posa sur moi. Elle courut dans ma direction, je m'apprêtais à parer son coup, lorsqu'elle s'envola soudain, et je n'eus pas le temps de comprendre sa manœuvre. Je m'écrasais au sol avec violence, le souffle coupé et le dos brûlant. Je fis tout pour refroidir la terre avant d'essayer de me relever.

La douleur explosa dans mon corps avant que je ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait.

Elle m'avait frappé d'un revers de jambe. Je secouais la tête, et me relevais de nouveau. Le sol est gelé, j'arrive à peu prés à me maitriser de nouveau. Je lui fis face, elle, Agnèle, ma douce Agnèle pourtant si haineuse à mon égard. Je ne comprends toujours pas. Je déglutis, la douleur dans mes cotes est assez importante, j'ai l'impression qu'elle sait se battre plus qu'elle n'en a l'air. Pourquoi ? Cette situation est vraiment instable et incompréhensible.

« Dis-moi pourquoi Agnèle ? Pourquoi m'attaques-tu ? Si c'est bien toi, expliques-moi… Je suis là maintenant, je me souviens… Alors expliques-toi… Je t'en prie… » Quelque chose coula sur mon menton. J'ai due me mordre la lèvre lorsqu'elle m'a envoyé valser.

« Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? Cesses de mentir esprit ! Je sais que tu me l'as pris, et même avec son apparence, je te vaincrais, pour qu'il puisse enfin renaitre comme moi ! » Cria-t-elle, et j'eus l'impression d'entendre plusieurs voix en même temps.

De quoi parlait-elle ? Je ne mentais pas, j'étais Jack Frost, je me souvenais à présent de mon passé, je me souvenais d'elle, d'Anna, de ma mère… Je me souvenais de tout, mais elle ? Pourquoi voulait-elle tant que nous nous battions ? Qu'avais-je fait pour la blesser à ce point là ? Comment avait-elle pu rester en vie tout ce temps, et c'est quoi cette histoire de renaissance encore ? Je pris un nouveau coup, plus fébrile, elle devait fatiguer, et parais le suivant.

Elle tremblait…

Je finis par lâcher mon bâton définitivement, et me saisis de ses poignets pour l'empêcher de bouger de nouveau. Elle halète, son regard brille, mais elle semble avoir terriblement mal… je me sens coupable. Tout est de ma faute… si j'avais récupérer mes souvenirs avant peut-être que… Elle ouvrit sa main droite vers moi, et une énorme boule de feu commença à s'y former. Je voulus la lâcher, mais j'en fus tout bonnement incapable, j'étais épuisé moi aussi…

Un esprit peut-il être tué par un humain avec des pouvoirs… ?

« Jack ! »

La voix de fée résonne dans la forêt avec force, et un boomerang géant vint frapper l'épaule d'Agnèle. Je lâchais ses poignets alors qu'elle tombait à la renverse. La boule de feu vint embraser le ciel de nouveau. Je voulus crier à tout le monde de s'arrêter, mais je tombais à genoux à mon tour. Elle était là, à quelques pas de moi. Je rampais presque jusqu'à elle, tendant ma main vers son visage. Elle est réelle… C'est pour ça qu'elle m'entendait… elle se souvenait de moi… tout simplement… mais elle ne savait pas ce que j'étais… devenu…

« Non… Tu ne peux pas… tu n'as pas le droit d'être… vraiment lui… c'est impossible… »

« Ne t'approche plus jamais de Jack ! » Hurla Fée.

Et tout se passa très vite. Le poing de la fée des dents percuta le visage d'Agnèle, qui recula sous l'impact. Elle se tint la joue, mais Fée s'apprêtait à recommencer. Son poing s'arrêta dans les airs, retenu par la lanière d'un fouet d'or. Sable. Il tira, éloignant Fée de celle que j'avais aimée dans le passé. J'observais, comme incapable d'autre chose, la scène qui se jouait sous mes yeux.

Sable se tenait maintenant entre la gardienne et Agnèle, bras en croix, et au dessus de sa tête, se dessinait un grand oiseau. North était là, lui aussi, et il avait protégé les enfants. Eux aussi avaient tout vu. Jamie semblait le plus choqué de tous, me regardant avec terreur. Oui… Cette fois-ci, c'était loin d'avoir été un simple jeu. Jeannot faisait des allers-retours entre Agnèle et moi de son regard perçant. Il sembla comprendre quelque chose que moi je ne saisis pas, et finit par s'effondrer à genoux lui aussi, comme horrifié.

« Non… C'est impossible… je… Je l'aurais su n'est-ce pas ? »

Agnèle s'est accroché au manteau du marchant de sable, elle l'implore, mais pourquoi ? Je vais bien, je ne suis pas mort ! Pourquoi tout le monde agit si bizarrement ? Le petit bonhomme d'or se tourne vers elle avec un regard compatissant, et lui caresse la joue, faisant non de la tête. De quoi parlent-ils tous ? Ce fut North qui parla le premier, et même s'il donna plus d'information, je ne compris rien de tout cela.

« Jack Frost et Phénix… être esprit du ciel ? » Qui est l'esprit du ciel ?

« Mais de quoi parlez-vous bon sang ? » Réussis-je à articuler.

Fée me fixe alors, elle semble me voir pour la première fois, et plusieurs émotions passent sur son visage, colère, tristesse, jalousie. Je ne comprends pas. Que leur arrive-t-il ? Ce fut Jeannot qui, en se relevant, s'approcha de nous pour parler, mais ce ne fut pas sa voix qui résonna dans la clairière du lac. Un frisson glacé me parcourut l'échine, alors qu'une énorme trainée de sable noir jaillissait de sous le lac, là où la lave s'était écoulée, pour devenir celui qui, j'étais persuadé, ne reviendrait pas avant longtemps…

« C'est amusant n'est-ce pas ? De voir deux êtres ne cessant jamais de s'aimer après la mort, se battre l'un contre l'autre avec hargne… Je dois dire, ma chère Angélique, que je ne pensais pas que tu y parviendrais… T'attaquer à lui ainsi… te persuader, malgré les signes, qu'il était bel et bien l'imposteur que tu voulais qu'il soit… Sinon, comment expliquer le fait qu'il t'ait oublié, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il ricana avec force, tournant autour de nous sans qu'aucun ne puisse bouger, nous étions tous paralysé. Comment ? Quand ? Que veut-il ? Pourquoi parle-t-il de cette Angélique ? Ah oui… Elle s'est appelée comme ça ici… Mais pourquoi ? Je ne saisis toujours rien…

« Merci d'ailleurs, de m'avoir ramené à la vie, ta magie est probablement la plus puissante sur terre, avec celle de Jack bien évidemment… » Il rit de nouveau, tout en s'approchant de moi, mais je ne pouvais plus bouger un muscle. « Tu sais, Jack, la dernière fois que nous nous sommes battus, ce n'est pas toi qui m'a envoyé sous terre, non. Ni cet enfant, du moins, pas volontairement… Non… C'était Elle, le phénix. Mais comment pouvais-tu le savoir ? Tu étais le seul esprit à posséder cette magie si improbable, si… vivante. Tu es l'esprit du ciel, Jack Frost, tout comme l'était cette pauvre Angélique, avant que vous ne soyez séparé… Transformé en humain… »

Il fit une grimace, mais je restais désemparé, je ne comprends plus rien…

« L'amour… Le votre, vous réunissait toujours… Vous mourriez, vous renaissiez, puis vous retourniez tous deux ensemble… Quelle tragédie que cette pauvre idiote t'ait offert la moitié de son cœur pour te ramener à la vie… Se condamnant elle-même à renaitre seule… »

Je parvins juste à tourner la tête vers Agnèle… Angélique. Elle semble horrifiée, mais pas par les propos de Noirceur. Sont-ils vrais ? M'a-t-elle réellement cédé une moitié de son cœur pour me sauver ? Elle me fixe avec terreur, mais ce n'est pas non plus dirigé contre moi. Dans son regard, je peux lire de la culpabilité… de la tendresse, et toujours cette horreur. Pourquoi, si nous nous sommes retrouvés, me fixe-t-elle ainsi ? Mon souffle se givra soudain au fond de ma gorge tandis qu'une douleur sourde me vrille la tête.

Et tout devint noir…


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour à tous, me voici avec un nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous fera grandement plaisir. Le prochain est déjà en court d'écriture, donc si je m'en sors bien, vous l'aurez sous peu. À présent, je ne vous retiens plus, bonne lecture, et lâchez les review's!

12 - L'impossible

Ils ont disparus dans un tourbillon de sable noir.

C'était trop tard. Je suis fautive de tout. J'ai mis en danger des enfants, j'ai mis en danger les gardiens, mon protecteur, mon amour. Par ma faute, Jack est repartit avec Noirceur, par ma faute, les enfants feront de nouveau des cauchemars, par ma faute, le pire monstre qui soit est de retour.

Je suis une idiote…

J'ai ramené Noirceur parce que je n'osais pas confronter l'esprit de l'hiver directement, parce que je voulais me battre, quand parler suffisait. Je suis redevenue D'hoffrin, la viking qui ne cherchait pas à comprendre avec les mots et qui utilisait son bouclier pour exploser la tête des gens. J'ai sacrifié le monde par crainte d'affronter la réalité. Mes mains tremblent, alors que je peux entendre la voix du père Noël au dessus de moi. Ils sont en grande discussion mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur leurs paroles. C'est au dessus de mes forces, je ne fais que pleurer.

Quelques minutes après l'enlèvement de Jack par Noirceur, nous avons pus récupérer l'usage de nos membres, et Sable à conduit les autres gardiens chez moi pour discuter après avoir ramené les enfants chez eux. Nous sommes présentement tous dans le salon, et je suis confinée sur le fauteuil de mon père, roulée en boule pour essayer de me réchauffer. Depuis le combat, je suis gelée, incapable de ressentir ma moindre brise étouffante de l'été. Et le froid semble s'insinuer dans mes veines comme un poison en provenance directe de mon cœur fragile… Ma moitié de cœur…

« Pourquoi prendre Jack avec lui ? Pour se venger ? Pourquoi pas elle ? » Hurle fée

« Comment savoir pourquoi sachant qu'ils sont désormais hors d'atteinte… Si nous avions su que Jack était… enfin… Si nous l'avions su, rien de tout cela ne se serait produit… » Affirma Jeannot

« Oui, pourquoi n'avoir pas dit, Sable ? » Demanda North de sa grosse voix.

Je ne les regardais pas, donc je ne vis pas la réponse de sable s'inscrire en sable d'or au dessus de sa tête. Oui… Pourquoi pas moi ? J'étais celle qui maintenait Noirceur en vie, c'était de moi dont il avait besoin… Ma logique s'arrêtait là… Essayait-il de me faire payer pour l'avoir vaincu la première fois ? Je n'ai pourtant qu'insuffler du courage au petit garçon, rien de plus. En fait… Je n'en sais rien, j'avais juste, l'impression que c'était la bonne chose à faire, comme précédemment, attaquer Frost me semblait logique puisqu'il empêchait mon amour de renaitre. Mais finalement, j'avais tords, alors je n'en sais rien. Je ne sais plus qui croire, mon cœur ou pas tête ? Eux ou Noirceur ?

« Toi te souvenir ? » Je sursautais violemment en voyant le visage de North face à moi, ses sourcils noirs froncés de mécontentement. De quoi parle-t-il ? De mes souvenirs du passé ? Ou de cette histoire d'oiseau ?

« Je… Je me souviens d'avoir vécu plusieurs fois oui… » Dis-je en essayant de ne pas trop bégayer.

Je restais méfiante malgré tout, les gardiens pouvaient être de bonnes personnes, mais la fée me faisait franchement flipper, et North semblait pouvoir m'ouvrir en deux sans problème. La question d'un combat ne se pose même pas, je ne jouerai plus jamais avec ces pouvoirs, c'est fini. Il me demanda alors ce dont je me souvenais de ces vies, dans un vieux dialecte viking, et sans vraiment faire attention, je lui répondis dans la même langue, que je me souvenais de tout. Il blêmit légèrement, et se tourna vers les autres. Fée me regarda de nouveau avec cette violence au fond des prunelles, et je me sentie toute petite dans le fauteuil.

« Si tu te souvenais de tout, pourquoi ne jamais avoir rien dit, hein ? Ça t'arrangeais de jouer seule avec tes pouvoirs et de détruire tous nos actes de bravoure ? » Répliqua Fée avec violence, et je vis Sable essayer de la sermonner, mais elle ne lisait pas son nuage, et moi-même, j'avais du mal. « À cause de toi, notre 5e gardien est aux prises avec Noirceur, probablement blessé, et les enfants traumatisés à vie. Bravo, madame s'ennuyait alors madame à cramer la moitié de la ville ! Tu n'es qu'une gamine pourrie gâtée qui…

« Ferme-là ! »

Je n'écoutais plus, je me suis levée sans m'en rendre compte, et soudain, le silence. Je couvris ma bouche avec mes mains, comprenant ce que j'avais fais. Fée se tenait la gorge, ahurie, et aucun son ne voulait plus en sortir. Suis-je mauvaise de ne pas trop culpabiliser à son égard ?

« Tu ne sais rien de ce que j'ai vécu… Chaque fois que j'obtiens mes seize ans, je me souviens de l'horreur… Des meurtres, des suicides… Je me souviens de lui… Et à chaque fois, je comprends qu'il va mourir par ma faute… Et maintenant, je sais qui il est… et il n'est plus là. PLUS LÀ ! Et je… C'est moi qui… qui l'ai condamnée… à nouveau et… Tout est de ma faute… » Mes propres mots résonnent avec violence dans mon esprit, je l'ai condamné avec ma bêtise, je ne fais jamais rien de bon… qu'importe la vie… je le condamne toujours… « Vous feriez mieux d'aller l'aider… Je ne me mettrais plus sur votre chemin… Je le jure…Mais… sauvez-le…de Noirceur comme… comme de moi… »

oOoOoOo

Je ne les revis plus. Mes parents de cette vie sont revenus des fouilles et des ateliers artistiques de Montréal, et s'inquiètent de mon état de santé, il pense que mon cœur s'est fragilisé pendant leur absence… S'ils savaient. S'ils savaient à quel point mon cœur était brisé et mon âme souillée par mes actes. Le mois d'Aout se termine, et je n'ai eus aucune nouvelle, que ce soit des gardiens, de Noirceur, ou de… Jack. Je sais que tout est de ma faute, et en un sens, je trouve cela plus rassurant de les savoir loin de moi mais… Mais je suis inquiète aussi.

Et les enfants souffrent de l'absence de l'esprit de l'hiver.

Je le sais parce que j'ai due relancer mon inscription à la bibliothèque et rendre les livres que j'avais empruntés pour mes recherches. Et sur le chemin, je les ais croisés. Les pauvres semblaient esseulés sans leur ami, et je me suis sentie obligée de leur demander pardon. Ils m'ont alors fixé étrangement, avant de prendre la fuite lentement, me considérant désormais comme une alliée de Noirceur je suppose. Et même si c'est désagréable d'être rejeté par les enfants qui ont toujours cru en tout, je les comprends parfaitement. C'est pourquoi je n'arrive pas à leur en vouloir du tout.

Il ne me reste que quelques jours de repos avant de reprendre les cours, mais je ne suis plus intéressée, il ne me reste que quatre mois avant de succomber à cette nouvelle vie, alors à quoi bon essayer de terminer mon année ? De plus, avec toutes les connaissances que j'obtiendrais dans la prochaine vie, je serais tranquille en un sens… Enfin, si Noirceur est défait et Jack de nouveau libre… Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi il ne m'a pas emporté et prit Jack à la place. Vengeance ? J'espère qu'il va bien… Je suppose que quelque chose comme la compassion n'est pas accessible au croquemitaine, mais peut-être que les plans de celui-ci sont différents et il garde Jack en otage ? …

Je ne devrais pas y penser… Sinon je risque de m'en mêler, et je ne fais que des catastrophes… Un long soupir franchit de nouveau mes lèvres alors que je me cale un peu mieux sur le fauteuil dans lequel je suis. Les voix de mes parents résonnent dans la pièce, ils débâtent sur les droits d'un musée au sujet de leur trouvaille, mon père voudrait que les artefacts soient conservés et protégés par des chercheurs, ma mère pense qu'ils seraient mieux dans les vitrines d'un musée réputé. Pour ma part, je me sens un peu comme ces reliques… ballotées par le vent et les marées, sans plus aucune volonté propre.

Le livre de contes de fée sur lequel je suis en train de travailler me semble vraiment trop compliqué, j'ai beau lire et relire ces pages une à une, je n'en saisis pas le sens, comme si mon cerveau été gelé. Un rire amer franchit mes lèvres, oui, c'est ça, j'ai le cerveau gelé depuis qu'il est partit. Je soupire de nouveau, et me lève, clamant que je vais aller me promener un peu avant la rentrée, qui sera épuisante et promet un travail conséquent. Mes parents ne m'ont pas vraiment entendue, trop absorbé par leur conversation litigieuse, tant mieux en un sens.

Je marchais lentement, ignorant la direction que prenaient mes pas. Je ne suis pas vraiment perdue, mais je ne cherche pas vraiment à trouver quelque chose en particulier. Machinalement, je levais mes yeux vers le ciel, comme si je pouvais l'apercevoir, dansant au gré du vent et poursuivit par des flocons léger. Mais je ne vis rien de tout cela. J'allais rebrousser chemin, lorsqu'un filet sombre traversa le ciel à vive allure. Je me suis étouffée, avant de fixer le sillon laissé derrière cette chose. Noirceur ! Et malgré toutes mes bonnes résolutions pour ne plus me mêler de cette histoire, je me suis précipitée dans la direction prise par le rayon. Mon cœur battait la chamade, noirceur était revenu, mais pourquoi ? Que voulait-il ? Les enfants ?

Mes pas me guidèrent jusqu'au lac, où j'aperçus les dégâts que j'avais causé quelques semaines plus tôt. Tout autour du lac, les arbres étaient calcinés, l'herbe n'était plus que cendre sous mes pieds, et l'eau elle-même était encore rosâtre. Je laissais soudain la culpabilité m'envahir, oubliant quelques secondes les traits noirs et scintillants qui avaient jailli dans le ciel. C'était moi, toute cette horreur, c'était de mon fait. J'essuyais une larme sur ma joue, et observais les alentours, persuadée d'avoir vu le rayon se diriger ici.

Je fis donc le tour de l'étang, soulevant à chacun de mes pas un mince nuage de poussière. Un craquement sur ma gauche me fit faire volte-face, et j'aperçus le petit garçon que j'avais inspiré puis envouté, il y a déjà un bon moment. Il semblait perdu, entre deux arbres calcinés, ses yeux bruns fuyant le ciel. Même sans être une experte je pouvais sentir sa peur, mais il ne m'avait pas vu. Par reflexe, et pour éviter les cris, je me cachais derrière un arbre – oui cette cachette est ridicule, mais on s'en fiche !

« Jack ? Jack est-ce que c'est toi ? J'ai peur tu sais… ? » Entendis-je au loin, et mon souffle se figea au fond de ma gorge. Pourquoi appelle-t-il Jack ? C'était du sable noir, j'en suis sur, et ce ne pouvait définitivement pas être…

Jack…

C'était bien Jack, je pouvais voir sa silhouette de dos, mais quelque chose clochait. Son pull n'était pas aussi bleu qu'avant, il me semblait plus sombre et… granuleux… Et sa peau… Plus grise que s'il avait été malade, et c'était pourtant l'esprit de l'hiver. Une terreur sourde s'empara de moi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passait… ?

« Oui… C'est bien moi… Je suis ravie de voir que mon maitre ne s'était pas trompé. Tu es bien le dernier des croyants. Ton pouvoir nous sera utile. » Les battements frénétiques de mon cœur me firent mal.

« Non Jack… S'il te plaît… Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi tu parles comme ça ? On dirait… » La voix du petite garçon tremblait.

« Noirceur ? C'est mon maitre et créateur, voilà pourquoi mes propos ressemblent aux siens. Maintenant, vrai croyant, tu vas venir avec moi. » La réponse était froide, comme si plus aucune émotion n'existait dans ce corps.

Je me mordis la lèvre, que faisait-il ? Jack se saisit de la main de Jamie avec violence, et tira, comme pour l'emmener. Des larmes jaillirent des yeux du petit, qui cria, tentant de s'échapper de sa poigne. Il se débattait comme il pouvait, mais Jack… Ce jack… était différent… Il était pire que ce que j'avais cru m'imaginer autrefois. Ce n'était plus jack. Non. L'esprit que j'avais en face de moi, était le voleur que j'avais imaginé. Un être immonde. Un être né par ma faute. Il allait s'envoler avec Jamie, lorsque sans même comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, son bras lâcha celui de l'enfant avec force pour venir le frotter vigoureusement. Il s'était brûlé.

« Que signifie cela ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix forte, fouillant les alentours de son regard devenu doré.

Ça y est, j'étais découverte, et le petit garçon en avait profité pour aller se réfugier derrière moi. Tiens, les rôles sont inversés maintenant ? J'avançais donc, d'un pas lent, j'avais peur de trébucher, et toute ma conviction allait s'évanouir, alors je tentais de rester neutre. De la voix la plus forte que je pouvais sortir, je m'annonçais.

«Je suis le phénix, et en attendant que tu retrouves tes esprits, je protégerais les enfants de Noirceur. » Ma voix était plus grave qu'autrefois, peut-être que je forçais trop, mais le sanglot qui menaçait de s'échapper ne serait pas très convainquant…

« Le phénix ? Tu es quoi ? Humaine ? Esprit ? Je n'arrive pas à saisir. Comment as-tu fais ça ? » Ses intonations neutres… ça y est… il m'agace.

« Comment ? Mais comme ça ! » répondis-je.

Une lourde flamme quitta ma main droite pour se diriger vers lui rapidement. Il n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver. Si le fait de l'avoir de nouveau blessé à cause de ce pouvoir me mettait vraiment mal-à-l'aise et sujette à la culpabilité, le fait qu'il soit clairement sous les ordres de noirceur me permettait de ne pas trop m'en faire. Jack serra les dents, son bras droit soutenant le gauche, celui-là même couvert de cloque et de sang. Il me lança un regard de pure haine, avant de s'envoler brutalement.

Je tombais à genoux sur les cendres qui jonchaient le sol, de lourdes larmes vinrent brouiller ma vue alors que je reprenais enfin mon souffle. Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que je l'avais retenue… Le petit garçon se précipita vers moi, de la terreur et de l'inquiétude au fond de ses yeux noisette. C'est là que j'ai fais la promesse la plus stupide de toute ma vie. J'ai promis au petit Jamie que je réparerais mes erreurs, et que je lui ramènerais le vrai Jack, son ami. Mais que pouvais-je faire d'autre que promettre l'espoir à un petit garçon qui en avait cruellement besoin ? Je ne pouvais que faire ça, le lui promettre, même si cela signifiait mettre ma vie en danger mais… Ma vie prendra fin dans moins de quatre mois, et tout ce qui arrive en ce moment est de ma faute alors… J'ai promis de me racheter… Pour sable… Pour North… Pour Jeannot… Pour les enfants… et même pour la Fée des dents…

Je leur ai promis l'impossible… Car ramener Jack me semble véritablement impossible cette fois…


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour! Me voici avec un nouveau chapitre qui va marquer cette histoire par un tournant improbable. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et n'oubliez pas les reviews 3

Bonne lecture!

oOoOoOo

13 – Très loin, là-bas…

C'était sans trop d'effort que je fixais le ciel à travers ma fenêtre ouverte, couchée en chien de fusil sur mon lit, les draps à peine défaits. Naturellement, je repensais aux évènements survenus la veille, à l'étrangeté de la situation, et surtout, à ce que j'allais devoir faire pour tenir ma promesse. L'attaque de Jamie avait surpris les autres enfants, que nous avions rejoints ensuite, mais plus encore, la stupeur s'était faite en découvrant l'identité de son assaillant, et de son alliée du moment.

Jack était désormais du coté de Noirceur, forcé d'une quelconque manière de lui obéir, inconscient de ses propres actes, et dangereux. Si au début, la plupart étaient méfiants, le petit Jamie leur donna des explications un peu plus détaillées. Des explications dont j'ignorais la provenance, mais qui sonnaient atrocement juste à mon oreille, tout en étant gentiment exprimées par les propos d'un enfant. « Jack et le phénix étaient des humains avant, et mariés, mais un jour, Jack est mort, et le phénix est venu le ramener à la vie. Sauf qu'elle l'a transformé en esprit, et comme elle ne le savait pas, elle pensait que c'était un fantôme qui vivait à la place de Jack. Alors elle voulait punir le fantôme pour récupérer Jack, mais comme lui il ne se souvenait pas, et ben ils se sont disputés, avec la magie. Sauf que maintenant, Noirceur à prit le contrôle de Jack, et il m'a attaqué, mais le phénix va le sauver, elle l'a promit ! »

Quel résumé impressionnant. Je le lui avais expliqué avec plus ou moins de détails, sautant la partie où nous revenions sans cesse à la vie, et disant que c'était plus ou moins ma faute, mais l'entendre dire d'une autre bouche, innocente cette fois-ci, m'avait laissé perplexe. Je m'étais alors sentie bien étrangère à tout cela, certes, l'histoire racontée était plus ou moins proche de la vérité, mais la vérité était tellement violente, que l'innocence fournie me donnait cette impression de conte de fée lointain s'étirant sur les temps du rêve.

En y repensant, je me souvenais parfaitement du regard étincelant des petites filles en apprenant l'histoire. Toutes m'avaient fixée comme si j'étais une princesse qui, dans de lourdes péripéties, se doit de retrouver son prince charmant, même s'il est devenu le méchant de l'histoire. Quelle tragédie ! Maintenant, la question qui se posait, n'était autre que comment faire pour ramener Jack à la raison ? Sans le carboniser totalement non plus ?

Bonne question !

J'étais de nouveau fatiguée, je me tournais de l'autre coté du lit et fermais les yeux quelques secondes, histoire de faire semblant de me reposer malgré mes réflexions intenses. J'allais reprendre les cours dans une semaine, et je sentais déjà l'épuisement devenir fatale. J'allais sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur lorsqu'un cri d'horreur retentit dans le quartier, ce qui me fit bondir de mon lit. Personne ne semblait l'avoir entendu, personne à part moi et…

Sable.

Les filaments dorés se confrontaient aux noirs à travers le ciel, et plus encore, je pouvais apercevoir diverses formes étranges. Des chevaux, comme lors de la dernière puissante attaque de Noirceur. Je m'étais jurée de ne rien faire, mais le cri était plus qu'inquiétant, et les silhouettes qui se mouvaient dans la nuit l'étaient toutes autant. Je me suis relevée en sursaut et j'ai enfilée une veste rapidement, avant de mettre des ballerines et de filer à toute allure dans les escaliers. Je priais pour que cela ne réveille pas mes parents, mais il semblerait que personne n'était conscient du danger qui arrivait droit sur nous. J'ouvris la porte, sans prendre la peine de refermer à clef derrière moi, et suivais les filaments sombres d'un pas vif.

Mon cœur battait la chamade et j'étais inquiète de ce que j'allais trouver. Je marchais toujours rapidement le long des rues, constatant que le sable noir me guidait vers le parc pour enfant. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge lorsque je fus devant le petit portillon de bois qui me séparait du parc, et que le spectacle horrifiant qui s'y déroulait se montra à moi.

Les quatre gardiens restant ployaient sous les pouvoirs de Jack.

Sable se battait encore avec ardeur contre lui, son fouet rebondissant sur les cristaux de glace qui étaient envoyés dans sa direction, North se débattait avec des cauchemars sous forme d'ours géant, Jeannot essayait de se détacher de l'étreinte douloureuse des cheveux de sable noir qui l'avait agrippé. Fée n'était nulle part… Et mon regard s'attarda sur une statue de glace à l'effigie de cette dernière, et je compris. Le cri d'horreur… c'était le sien… Figée dans la glace, son souffle avait dû se tarir depuis quelque temps déjà.

Ni une ni deux je me jetais par-dessus le portillon de bois et traversais tout le parc pour grimper sur le haut d'un toboggan et me placer face aux duellistes. Et au même moment, j'ai glissé sur la surface lisse du Toboggan avec une rapidité extrême, et percutais la jambe du gardien de l'hiver vampirisé. Il tomba à la renverse, ne s'attendant pas à ce que j'apparaisse ainsi. « Sable ! » Criais-je d'une voix forte, « je prends la relève, va aider North et Jeannot ! » Je me retrouvais maintenant face à Jack, et il ne semblait pas content de me voir du tout.

« Encore toi… » Décidément, sa voix atone m'exaspère…

« Je te l'avais dis, non ? Je protégerais les enfants… Maintenant à nous deux, crétin des alpes ! » En deux secondes, des flammes couvrirent mes épaules et mes bras, se mettant à danser jusqu'à mes doigts. « Je ne te tuerai pas, rassures-toi, mais je ne compte pas te laisser toucher aux gardiens une fois de plus ! »

Si ma voix avait été ferme, je n'étais pas sure non plus de ce dont j'étais capable. Si Noirceur m'avait formée, j'avais été préparée à détruire l'usurpateur, pas le conserver intact et sans bouger. Je pris une longue inspiration, avant de lancer deux boules de feu en sa direction, il les esquiva sans problème, avant de m'envoyer un jet glacial dans la figure, je me suis protégée avec un bouclier de flamme. Mais il n'avait pas prévu le retour naturel de mes sphères flamboyantes, qui le percutèrent au niveau de ses épaules. Et soudain, il poussa un grognement et retira son pull, qui s'était enflammés. Il semblait particulièrement choqué de mes capacités, et leva son bâton au dessus de lui, soudain, le sable noir qui courait sur le sol se rassembla autour du bois et vint tournoyer quelque instant autour de lui, avant de former dans son dos deux grandes ailes noires.

« On va voir si tes flammes ont une longue portée, phénix ! » Dit-il de cette voix toujours aussi énervante en s'élevant dans les airs. J'eus envie de le gifler, mais il était déjà loin, et le sourire de mon amour me revint en tête, je ne pouvais pas le blesser alors qu'il n'était même pas conscient de ses actes.

« Pas de problème. » Dis-je d'une voix forte pour couvrir le bruit des combats alentours. J'étais rassurée de voir que désormais, North maitrisait pleinement les deux ours de cendre, Jeannot avait été libéré par sable, et tous deux se battaient contre les étalons noirs. D'une main, je fis glisser les flammes qui étaient sur mes épaules pour les rabattre dans mon dos, et deux appendices rouges vinrent se former. J'avais moi aussi des ailes, même si je ne savais pas encore comment les contrôler. Dans ma main désormais pointée vers le sol, j'ai formé un arc, et je me suis penchée afin de prendre de l'élan, avant de pousser le sol de mes ballerines.

Voler était une sensation que je n'avais jamais pût imaginer auparavant, mais c'était comme être libre de toute apesanteur, il n'y avait plus rien pour me retenir sur le sol. C'était vivifiant et très étrange. Je dû stopper mon laisser-aller pour éviter un nouveau jet glacial, et le pic vint transpercer le sol d'une bonne trentaine de centimètre. Je devais admettre que c'était vraiment impressionnant, mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'affoler, je devais le repousser le plus possible. Je pointais l'arc que j'avais formé vers lui, et tirer une corde invisible, un filament de lumière vint se dessiner en pointe vers le centre de l'arc. Jack haussa un sourcil amusé, me défiant du regard de tirer. S'il savait… S'il se souvenait de ce que j'avais été prête à lui faire subir…

Je relâchais la pression dans un souffle, et trois pointes de flèche flamboyantes partirent dans sa direction en triangle sous ses yeux grand écarquillés. Il esquiva les deux premières en s'élevant dans les airs, mais la troisième lui frôla la joue, laissant un mince filet de sang couler le long de son visage. Une étrange colère vint déformer les traits de son faciès, et je sentis un frisson d'appréhension courir le long de mon échine.

« Si c'est ce que tu veux… Un combat singulier… Nous verront lequel de nous deux survivra ! » Hurla-t-il, et soudain, je sentis la température chuter énormément. C'était comme si le froid reprenait le dessus sur l'été en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. J'étais abasourdie, surtout lorsque des flocons épais se mirent à pleuvoir du ciel pour venir l'entourer en plus du sable. C'était à la fois impressionnant et terrifiant. Du moins c'était intéressant à regarder jusqu'à ce que ça fonce sur moi. Je me suis mise à danser dans le ciel pour esquiver les rafales glaciales qui se précipitaient vers moi, mais trop tard, et je pu sentir l'étreinte mordante du froid engloutir ma jambe gauche. J'ai commencé à tomber lentement, et un cri étouffé sortit de ma gorge alors que je m'écrasais au sol, tenant ma jambe désormais congelée.

Les dents serrées, le souffle court, le cœur battant, j'ai posé les deux mains sur la glace, et si celle-ci tenta de grimper sur mes doigts, le feu ardent qui quitta mes phalanges la fit réduire à l'état gazeux rapidement. Tremblante, je me relevais, expirant par le nez pour essayer d'effacer la douleur qui venait de s'incruster dans ma peau. J'étais maintenant gênée dans mes mouvements par ma jambe endolorie, mais je ne cèderai jamais. J'étais en colère, parce qu'au fond de moi, j'étais persuadée que Jack était conscient, quand bien même il ne contrôlait pas ses actes, et qu'il allait probablement regretter chaque action ici. J'esquivais avec difficulté une nouvelle rafale de froid, sentant le contact des flocons sur ma peau avec une certaine horreur. J'avais la sensation qu'ils s'imprimaient sous mon épiderme avec la facilité des microbes et me givraient de l'intérieur.

Mais lorsque je parcourais les alentours de mon regard bleu, je compris que je n'étais pas la seule touchée.

Le sol était désormais recouvert de glace, les arbres du parc étaient couverts de givre, et les cauchemars avaient été renforcés par ce froid, donnant plus di difficulté aux gardiens restant. Je ne voulais pas les blesser, pourtant, mes actes en étaient la cause, et ça me faisait mal de l'admettre. Si j'avais su l'arrêter dés le début, j'aurais pu les protéger de Noirceur, Jack serait toujours avec nous et Fée n'aurait pas été congelée. Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir plus, parce qu'une douleur effroyable m'arracha un cri strident et me fit m'agenouiller au sol. Mon épaule venait d'être transpercer par un pic de glace.

Je sentais les larmes rouler sur mes joues, et dés que je bougeais les doigts, la douleur était encore plus forte dans mon épaule. Un nerf devait avoir été touché, et même si j'étais désormais apte à me souvenir de ma vie de viking, je n'étais pas exempté de douleur. Cependant, alors que je voyais les flocons de glace prendre plus ou moins vie et prendre possession des lieux, je me suis rappelée de quelque chose. Je n'avais pas juste du feu dans mes poches, j'avais aussi une voix.

Un nouveau pic de glace me fonça dessus, mais je l'esquivais en roulant sur le coté. En me relevant, très difficilement d'ailleurs, je pris une grande inspiration, avant de crier.

« Flocons qui êtes perdu dans un temps révolu, je vous appelle à moi, servez mon office et combattez votre ancien maitre ! » Ma voix résonna avec force dans la nuit, et le visage de Jack se crispa, incertain.

« Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de faire ? »

« Je me trouve des alliés, maintenant, à ton tour d'avoir froid ! » Dis-je dans un sourire en levant mon bras encore valide. Et soudain, les flocons qui pleuvaient sur le sol se relevèrent avec rapidité, et les yeux de Jack s'écarquillèrent d'horreur lorsque ses propres flocons vinrent s'enrouler autour de mon bras avant de foncer sur lui telle une tempête de neige.

C'était impressionnant de se dire que j'avais encore gagné en puissance à cause de la douleur, je pouvais même commander aux armes de mon ennemi… J'ajoutais à cette rafale glacée un éclair flamboyant dans sa direction, et même s'il esquiva toutes les attaques, je le vis rappeler les cauchemars à lui, et le groupe disparaitre dans le ciel. Je conservais les yeux dans le vague, m'attendant à ce qu'il jaillisse de nouveau, mais rien.

« Fée… Fée ! Parles-nous ! » Entendis-je derrière moi.

Jeannot semblait secouer la statue de glace qu'était devenue la gardienne dans tous les sens, espérant probablement qu'elle ne se réveille, mais elle ne bougea pas. Je soufflais un peu, avant de me relever, aidée de Sable qui était revenue vers moi. De toute évidence, mon bras avait prit cher, le pic était toujours là, mais l'étreinte glaciale endormait peu à peu mes sens. J'espérais juste que je n'allais pas perdre l'usage de mon membre définitivement.

Une fois debout, je me suis approchée d'un pas lent vers la statue de Fée, la position dans laquelle elle était suggérait qu'elle avait poussé quelqu'un, probablement pour prendre sa place. Je supposais donc qu'elle avait sauvé Jeannot en prenant un jet réfrigérant à sa place, et comprenais mieux la détresse du lapin de pâques. Avec difficulté, je posais mes deux mains sur la statue de glace alors que North éloignait le gardien, et Sable, qui soutenait mon bras blessé, me fit signe de la tête. Je fermais les yeux lentement, et concentrais le peu de chaleur qui restait en moi sur mes bras. La glace se mit d'abord à couler lentement, comme aurait fondu un glaçon tenu par une main tiède, puis peu à peu, cela devint plus évident. Bientôt, les plumes de Fée furent palpable, suivit de son corps. Lorsque la glace eut finit de disparaitre, la gardienne tomba à genoux et prit une goulée d'air avec force, son souffle s'étant tarit durant un bon moment.

« Merci, Phénix » Eussé-je à peine le temps d'entendre avant de sombrer loin, très loin…


	14. Chapter 14

NDA : Hey! Bonjour à tous, désolée de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps pour ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, car je vous en prévois d'autres des surprises comme celle-ci. Alors n'oubliez pas les reviews et bonne lecture à tous!

oOoOoOo

14 - Demain, sera un autre jour, POV Gardians :

J'ai déposé mon fardeau dans la petite chambre que North avait offert à Jack, et cette chambre vide me rappela à quel point mon ami me manquait. Oui, j'avais fini par m'attacher à ce gamin écervelé, il était devenu un gardien à part entière. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'était plus, ni un gardien, ni lui-même. Tout était arrivé parce qu'aucun d'entre nous n'avait prêté attention à ce qui nous entourait. Nous avions finit par oublier qu'avant d'être des gardiens, nous avions été vivants puis nous avions été des esprits.

J'ai oublié… J'ai oublié ma plus grande amie…

Je ne me souvenais même pas d'elle… C'était un simple cauchemar relayé au fond de ma tête, parce que je ne supportais pas de la voir mourir pour sa moitié… Alors j'ai préféré l'oublier... J'aurais dû m'en souvenir… Si je l'avais fait, j'aurais reconnu Jack, j'aurais compris qui il avait été, et nous aurions pût lui dire la vérité, sur lui, et sur elle… L'esprit du jour… Jack était la nuit, elle était le jour, ils étaient deux, deux parmi nous, deux que nous avons oublié par égoïsme.

Naturellement, je m'assois sur le lit, et la fixe. Les lutins l'ont soigné, son bras risque d'être un peu endolori pour les jours à venir, mais elle pourra toujours l'utiliser… Ce qu'elle a fait ce soir… C'était à la fois incroyable et horrible. Depuis que je sais pour elle, je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de culpabiliser, elle était là, vivante, pendant que nous, nous étions persuadés de les avoir perdus, et elle souffrait toujours, en silence. Sable m'a expliqué qu'elle avait donné la moitié de son cœur, et que c'était pour cette raison que Jack était redevenu un esprit, mais pas elle.

Cela veut dire qu'elle revit, depuis je ne sais combien de temps, la même solitude. Et tout ça, c'est à cause de nous. Nous, les idiots pas capables de reconnaitre leurs propres amis. Ce soir, elle a montré qu'elle était encore capable de nous aider, malgré notre égoïsme. Si certes, c'est elle qui a ramené Noirceur, elle a surtout essayé de survivre avec ses pouvoirs naissants, et de retrouver l'homme qu'elle croyait perdu. Toute cette histoire, ces combats, c'est de notre faute. Si nous avions reconnu Jack plus tôt, nous lui aurions parlé de son passé, nous lui aurions rendu ses souvenirs… Nous aurions agit… Mais nous avons laissé le drame s'installer… Et malgré ça, ce soir, alors qu'elle disait qu'elle ne ferait plus rien, elle est tout de même venue nous aider…

Et elle nous a sauvés.

Plus encore, elle est venue alors qu'elle était mortelle, sans même chercher à comprendre si cela pouvait être dangereux, et ce après avoir prit des remontrances de notre part à tous. Elle a rendue la vie à Fée, et elle nous a tous sauvés avec des pouvoirs incroyables… Pouvoirs qu'elle a utilisés contre l'homme de sa vie. Pour nous. Je ne pense pas que nous méritons son aide et sa bienfaisance… Non… C'est elle qui méritait d'être aidée, non l'inverse. Elle qui était seule depuis le début, et qui à toujours cru en nous.

J'ai tourné la tête, elle est toujours là, fragile et délicate dans le grand lit de Frost. Ses cheveux sont plus courts que dans sa première vie humaine, et ils sont très roux. Elle est cependant tout aussi pâle, si ce n'est plus, peut-être à cause de sa moitié de cœur… En tout cas, elle est très fine, ses poignets sont mince et un peu osseux, le visage encore rond de l'enfance, et les traits tirés par la douleur et l'épuisement. Elle a de très lourds cernes sous les yeux. Tout ça, son état, c'est de notre faute. J'ai replacé une mèche de cheveux derrière son visage, elle n'a pas bougé d'un cil, comme prisonnière d'un sommeil trop lourd. C'est Sable qui l'a endormit. Je ne l'avais jamais vu utilisé une aussi grosse dose de sable doré sur quelqu'un, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle se réveille trop tôt…

Mais maintenant qu'elle est là, je dois avouer que ça me fait peur.

Je ne pensais pas que les combats puissent être aussi violents, que ce soit contre Noirceur ou Jack, et ce que j'ai vu dépasse largement mon seuil de violence supportable. La petite a faillit perdre son bras, et elle a presque carbonisé son adversaire. Une telle puissance… Je ne pensais pas cela possible, mais ce soir, j'ai eu peur du petit bout qui est couché ici. Elle a prouvé à tous qu'elle avait non seulement une puissance de feu impressionnante, qu'elle pouvait former n'importe quelle arme avec ses pouvoirs, et que sa voix commandait même aux éléments. Ces dons, je suis certain que même l'homme de la Lune ne peut en user. Et elle est encore humaine, c'est là que je ne comprends pas. Jack n'a jamais développé ça lorsqu'il était vivant, ou peut-être que la solitude a été le déclencheur.

Je pousse un soupir avant de me relever et quitter la pièce. Ça ne sert à rien d'attendre ici, elle ne se réveillera probablement pas avant plusieurs jours. Pourtant, j'aimerais lui demander pardon à genoux maintenant, dans la seconde, mais ça ne sert à rien si elle ne l'entend pas. Et il se pourrait que cette fille au regard empli de douleur soit la plus puissante de nous tous.

Je me rendais dans la salle du Globe lorsque j'ai croisé Fée. Elle allait beaucoup mieux, bien que je puisse discerner dans son regard une lueur de doute. Elle aime Jack, on s'en est rapidement rendu compte, mais aujourd'hui, tout est remis en question, principalement l'existence du concerné. Et la personne à qui il est destiné vient juste de nous sauver la vie à tous.

Je l'ai donc accompagné auprès de North et Sable, qui contemplaient avec effroi le globe, et lorsque nous nous sommes approchés, j'ai soudainement compris pourquoi. Les lumières n'étaient plus blanches, elles étaient rouges, comme les prunelles des cauchemars de Noirceur, et la seule lumière encore bien blanche et scintillante était dans l'atelier. Un véritable soleil semblait se dessiner sur le globe à l'emplacement même de la petite Angélique Dubois, quand le reste devenait sanglant.

« Nous devoir faire quelque chose ! » Annonça North, d'une voix rude, sable acquiesça.

« Mais faire quoi ? » Demanda Fée. « Nous n'avons quasiment plus aucun pouvoir, les enfants croient désormais en l'horreur de Noirceur, et le monde s'effondre… »

Oui… Le monde s'effondre… Le dernier combat entre Jack et le phénix a causé bien plus de dégâts que prévu… Nous avons détruit le tournant des saisons. Septembre n'est pas encore là, mais l'hiver s'est installé sur une moitié de Burgess, quand l'autre est encore en été. Et le pire est à venir, puisque ça commence à faire la même chose partout dans le monde. L'Europe est mitigée entre un hiver cuisant et un orage estival, l'Asie est privée de fraicheur et on a le droit à une grande sécheresse, lorsque l'Afrique subit ses premières tombées de flocons. L'Australie et l'Amérique subissent quand à elles des ouragans imprévus.

Tout ça, c'est de notre faute.

Et aucun d'entre nous ne peut régler ce genre de problème, nous ne sommes pas les esprits des saisons, ces esprits ont disparu depuis longtemps, en même temps que l'esprit du ciel. Mais eux ne sont jamais réapparus… A moins que… Ce pourrait-il que le jour et la nuit, la chaleur et le froid soient eux même les gardiens des saisons ?

« Vous pensez que… Que le phénix pourrait remettre les saisons en place ? » Ais-je fini par demander, hésitant. Sable était extrêmement protecteur envers elle, et je doute que Fée apprécie ma question, mais à présent, on a plus vraiment le choix.

Un long silence à suivit, silence durant lequel Fée m'a lancé un regard qui en disait long sur sa façon de penser. North me fixait comme si j'étais tombé sur la tête, et seul sable, semblait vouloir évaluer cette idée. Il finit d'ailleurs par créer un nuage au dessus de sa tête, montrant via celui-ci la petite angélique se lever, déployer des ailes et réchauffer la tête, avant de se mettre à danser avec des enfants. C'était étrange, ses pouvoirs étaient étranges, pourtant, Sable y croyait… Et moi aussi.

« Ça être dangereux pour phénix… Si Frost revenir attaquer, elle peut-être pas supporter blessure à nouveau… » Sa voix rauque tremblait légèrement, il avait vu les blessures de son bras avec plus de force que nous tous, puisque le sang de la petite avait giclé jusqu'à son visage. Et moi-même j'étais inquiet de son état, mais vu la situation, c'était probablement la seule capable de rétablir la chaleur là où il le fallait…

« Je pourrais aisément le faire. » La voix avait jaillit de derrière moi, fragile, et nous nous sommes tous retourné pour la voir apparaitre.

Elle avait l'air si fragile, couverte de bandages, tremblante et blême. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose d'indéfinissable dans son regard, une étincelle que je n'avais plus vu depuis longtemps. Une étincelle qui avait suivit les époques, l'étincelle qui jaillissait du front de l'oiseau céleste du jour pour éclairer le monde. Cette flamme était là, aux creux de ses prunelles outre-mer, et ses paupières étaient couverte d'une poudre d'or étrange, comme des cendres encore chaudes. Si la petite Angélique Dubois était encore humaine, cette vérité ne tenait plus qu'à un fil, car devant nous se tenait véritablement un phénix. Une douce tiédeur l'entourait et semblait réchauffer l'atmosphère de l'atelier, de plus, il y avait comme de fines étoiles au bout de ses doigts.

« Ça être dangereux… Toi encore fragile ! »

« Oui, on ne va pas te condamner non plus ! » criais-je à mon tour.

Fée ne dit rien, je m'en doutais un peu, mais je fus plus surpris de voir que Sable non plus. Un étrange silence s'installa entre nous tous, et le visage sévère de North tentait de faire ployer la jeune fille, mais rien n'y faisait, elle restait droite. Un soupir franchit les lèvres de la jeune femme, et elle se tourna vers notre camarade.

« Que penses-tu, Sable ? » Mais ce dernier ne se tourna pas vers elle, il regardait le globe avec attention, et quelque chose d'étrange semblait luire sur celui-ci. Une lueur pâle, blanche, et pourtant salutaire pour nous. J'écarquillais les yeux en comprenant que l'homme de la lune allait rentrer en contact avec nous. En revanche, aucun d'entre nous ne s'attendait à le voir réellement.

La silhouette se détacha de la lumière, et devint solide. Elle était petite, frêle, et portait un uniforme blanc, trois pièces avec un veston en queue de pie et des épaulettes. Elle portait un chapeau haut de forme blanc décoré de perle et de rose tout aussi pale surmontée d'un croissant de lune. L'homme de la lune… Était un chat ! Le poil beige, très long, et un masque plus sombre sur le museau. Des moustaches dépassant largement sa figure, et des yeux bleutés proches des saphirs. Il tenait à son bras une canne en ivoire, qu'il saisit pour faire quelques pas vers nous. Personne ne bougeait. C'était impressionnant de se dire qu'il était là… Devant nous.

« Je suis navré, mes amis, de ne pas être venu plus tôt. » Je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux, il était devant nous, présent, bien en chair… « Je suis ici pour le phénix. » Nous n'osions plus bouger d'un poil. « Ma petite protégée, tu as fait un long chemin pour en arriver ici… Je n'ai hélas aucune aide à t'apporter… Si ce n'est cette cape, qui te protégera du froid… » Nous ne l'avions pas vu, ce tissus rosé qu'il portait sur l'épaule. Et il le saisit pour venir le poser sur la jeune femme doucement, évitant son épaule meurtrie. Le chat se recula alors et parla d'une voix forte. « Phénix, te voici gardienne à la place de Jack Frost… Tu as un pouvoir différent de ceux des gardiens, ta voix… Ta voix te permettra de redonner confiance aux enfants, ta danse, elle, fera naitre un nouveau cycle de saisons. Gardiens, votre rôle à vous sera d'empêcher Frost et Noirceur de toucher le phénix… Sauvez nous mes amis… Sauvons ce monde… »

Oui, sauvons ce monde, car avec le phénix à nos cotés, demain sera un autre jour…


End file.
